A lady and her maidens
by GroovyGrape
Summary: An AU story that follows Padmé Amidala and her handmaidens from pre TPM right through to post ROTJ. Will include a POV from most characters though it mostly focuses on Padmé and Sabé.
1. Should've been me

**Disclaimer: If I owned star wars I wouldn't be on here, I would be on a yacht or something. I am making no money from this either, I'm just a poor student so please don't sue me :')**

**Authors note:Um wow,I actually had a lot of things to say in this note but now that I'm actually here writing it I'm kind of lost for words.I would just like to give a massive thank you to AwayOHumanChild for letting me use the handmaidens surnames used in To Save The Queen. If you haven't read it already I highly recomend it and the sequel,To Die for the Republic. This fanfic will be AU. And quite a bit so if that's not your thing then sorry!**

**I hope you guys like this and I'd love to know what you think (especially if it's bad).**

**A very warm welcome from GroovyGrape :)**

Chapter 1:Should've been me

Eirtaé Anidale's POV

Royal palace,Theed,Naboo

I arrived at the royal palace early in the morning. The sun shone brightly over the turquoise tiled rooftops, and it took absolutely every last bit of my training not to squint.

My formal purple robe swished quietly as I climbed the steps, and when I reached the entrance the royal guards let me pass without hesitation. I nodded regally at them, like I had been taught to.

Everything inside the antient building was in place, the palace staff were finishing their preparation for the ball, the large marble halls were decorated appropriately to receive the new Princess of Theed.

I tried not to frown as I walked at an appropriate pace to the throne room.

I paused before entering the throne room, wondering if my elaborate updo had suffered on my way here. Peering at myself in the large transparisteel windows wouldn't be considered appropriate.

So I decided that there was nothing I could do about it and straightened out my robe before entering the cavernous old room. I strode in confidently and stared right at king Ars Veruna, a painfully fake smile plastered on my face.

"Your Highness".I bowed, hoping that my anger was well disguised.

"Miss Anidale,it is a pleasure to see you well".He said coldly as I rose from my bow. He was not pleased to see me. Obviously he had been expecting me to just disappear into thin air.

Well he had another thing coming. Eirtaé Anidale does not give up so easily.

The royal council could not hide their surprise at seeing me and Kun Lago,the king's principal advisor gave me a look that held no emotion.A few days ago we had been planning Naboo's future but now that I had lost the election I was nothing to them. Sio Bibble acknowledged me with a small nod.

"Your highness,I must speak with you urgently".

"I would have expected more professionalism from you Anidale, you know fully well that interrupting the king's meeting with the royal council is considered to be very rude. Your mother would have a fit if she knew".I tried very hard not to react to him mentioning my mother.

"I agree with you completey Your Highness.I hope that conveys how desp-"I corrected myself,"urgently I need to talk to you".

He stroked his beard and sighed."Well then,the royal council and I will listen to what you have to say".

"I'm sorry your highness,but that is something I cannot do. This is a private matter".I could tell the council was getting bored of this conversation.

"Very well".The king turned to the council."This meeting is adjourned. Most of you have to prepare for Princess Naberrie's welcome ball,so I don't expect to need any of you until then. As always I thank you for your advice and look forward to celebrating with you all tonight".

As the council bowed I saw the glances that Lago was sending Veruna. He obviously didn't approve of the king's decision to hear me out.

"Come."The king gestured to the gardens,"It seems that you have a lot to talk about".

**###**

I almost felt relaxed as I walked among the gorgeous flowers in the palace gardens,but then I was remembered who I was walking with. He had a pleasant smile on his face and hummed to himself as we walked to the monarch's private gardens.

When we reached them he turned to me,and that was when I let my emotions show.

"You have let me down Ars!How could _she _win the election?She goes against everything that you stand for!"He tried to calm me down but I was having none of it."Do you know what this means?The more supporters_ she_ gains the more you will lose! If I were you I would be worried".

"There is no reason for concern _Anidale. _My reign is rock solid". He replied smoothly,daring me to challenge him.

"You promised me that I would win the election!"I screamed,not bothered about how crazy I looked in front of the King.

"Eirtaé calm down,I cannot chose who wins,besides,we all know that we didn't come here to talk".He reached out to touch my face as I angrily slapped his hand away.

"You make me sick Veruna."I spat.

"Hmm,so unlike your mother",He mused,folding his arms over his chest. "She never put up a fight".

My eyes narrowed.

"You will leave my mother out of this if you know what's good for you".

"Are you threatening me?"He seemed amused.

"No,I'm telling you."I looked him up and down."Your days are numbered Ars,and I will take great pleasure in seeing you left with nothing".

"Eirtaé you are getting quite upset over nothing. Being Princess of Theed isn't that great of a deal,you know that Naboo's sovereign has absolute power."He uncrossed his arms after a slight pause. "Come on,don't be like that. It would upset me greatly if you were to stop speaking to me over this. Your dear mother meant such a lot to me".

Maybe it was the extra training I had received from Panaka,maybe it was the way that he bragged about the affair he had with my mother,maybe it was the rumours that surrounded me at court or maybe it was the fact that my family had been ruined because of him and his greedy ways.

I don't really know what came over me,but I,Eirtaé Anidale, queen of etiquette,punched King Ars Veruna of the Naboo in the face.

As he cried out and held his nose I ran.

I stopped running and regained composure once I reached the gardens open to the public.

It was hard to smile and nod at the various people that recognised me when really all I wanted to do was run.I wanted to run out of the palace,out of the plaza,goodness I even wanted to run away from Theed,and I probably would have,if I hadn't bumped right into Princess Naberrie and her tutor on their way to the ball. The Princess was draped in a long blue gown with her hair done up in an elaborate updo, similar to mine. The only jewellery she wore was a black amulet around her neck and some oversized earrings.

"Miss Anidale,you seemed troubled".Said the older woman, an appalled look crossing her face. Wow, was I really that obvious?

"I am perfectly fine, I assure you".I said, then I looked at the Princess and did a small curtsey."Princess Naberrie, I trust that you are well".

"I am very well miss Anidale,and I thank you for your concern. Are you to attend the ball tonight?"

"Where else would I be?"I smiled as some awkward silence ensued. That was no way to answer a Princess and I knew it. Lady Phoenia could not disguise her disgust so I decided to terminate the conversation.

"Well,I must let you be on your way,I should be getting ready for your ball!"

They bid me farewell,but all I could think about as I walked towards the large Theed plaza was how I should have been the one to have a ball to welcome me.


	2. Tutor Time

**Author's note:Hello to whoever is reading this :) Lady Phoenia is obviously made up haha, anyway this is her POV, I hope you like it :)**

**I would also like to point out that no dinero is being made from this.**

**Maybe it's a bit late but I also wish you all a merry christmas and a very happy and healthy new year!**

**GroovyGrape :)**

Chapter 2:Tutor Time

Lady Aemiliaé Phoenia's POV

Ballroom,Royal Palace,Theed,Naboo

That had been strange.

Sure,it was normal for a young woman belonging to an important family to be present at court. But not the day that the court was to welcome the newly elected princess that said young woman had ran against in the elections.

Besides,she was a fool to think that she could have won. Appearances were important in politics and her family were far from squeaky clean. Her mother Emé's 15 year long affair with King Veruna had been a complete scandal and the Anidale family had lost a lost of respect. Her father had nearly been sacked from his job in the Naboo embassy on Coruscant and apart from the fact that the affair happened almost a lifetime ago,the rumours around court suggest that Eirtaé is in fact,Veruna's child.

Although the Anidale's have clawed back their reputation,the Naberries are respected all over Naboo. Ruwee,Padmé's father,was the President of the Refugee Relief Movement and Senator Palpatine was very impressed when he met Padmé for the first time on Coruscant.

It's only natural that Padmé won the election. Veruna has been sucking the life from Naboo's political system for the past 34 years and her pacifist politics are a breath of fresh air.

I would of preferred it if Eirtaé had told us that she wouldn't be attending the ball as I wasn't looking forward to seeing her tonight. If her presence at court earlier today was anything to go by she was far from giving up on politics. And I didn't want her to have the opportunity to gain more supporters at court.

I caught Veruna's eyes and he nodded at me. I nodded back and continued to sip a fancy drink on the sidelines. Padmé was greeting and conversing with everyone in the room and I couldn't of been more proud. As she walked over to Ian Lago I frowned. He was bad news,mainly because he was the king's main advisor's son. But Padmé didn't know that. Her parents didn't approve of the pair,but then again they never approved of Palo either.

Padmé smiled happily as Ian whispered something in her ear. She looked so innocent,it was hard to think that (like so many others before her) she could be corrupted by the political world.

I wondered how she would react to having to move out of her parents house tomorrow. The Naberries were a close family,and they were going through tough times. Derané,Padmé's aunt,had moved into the house permanently after losing her job. She was an odd woman, and far too religious for my liking. She was also cold and distant. Jobal had once told me (accidentally) that her cold exterior was a result of sadness.

I remember the conversation perfectly,in fact if it hadn't been for that conversation I probably wouldn't have become Padmé's tutor.

I had sat in Jobal's kitchen,waiting for her to interview me,as she rushed around with a datapad in one hand and a fresh tray of muffins in the other. As she gushed She had absent-mindedly mentioned something about her sister-in-law's baby.

It was not what respectable women did,but curiosity took advantage of me and I had asked her about her niece. Surprisingly she told me the whole story.

Around the same time that Padmé was conceived,Derané too discovered that she was pregnant. Jobal expressed her frustration at not knowing who the father was,but had tried to be happy for her sister-in-law all the same. Of course, an unmarried woman having a baby was practically unheard of and Derané was not selfish enough to let her family be frowned upon. So after a long conversation with her mother Winama, Derané had retired to a religious convent and had given the baby up. A few months after the birth Derané returned but she was not the same. Her eyes that had been so full of life were dark,she lost weight and her skin turned pale.

By this part of the story Jobal had sat down and was talking to me as if I was a close friend,and that was when she realised what she had done. She begged me not to tell a soul and I assured her that the secret would never leave my mouth.

The interview had been awkward,but I got the job all the same.

"My, my it has been too long Aemiliaé". I snapped out of my thoughts and turned around to see Governor Sio Bibble smiling at me. My heart began beating faster as I was taken back to my teenage years, when he used to write me love poems and take me for long walks in the Naboo countryside.

"It surely has Governor,how has life been treating you?" Out of the corner of my eye I saw Kun Lago approaching.

"Fantastic, and seeing you has just made it even better, I was wondering if-".

"Wow,is that a blush I see on the ice queen's face?" Mocked Veruna's prime counselor.

"I will thank you not to talk to Lady Phoenia like that".Sio was very red in the face.

"Governor it's okay, I can handle him".

"No, no, I'll leave you love birds to it, It's good to know that you're finally getting some". He walked away, leaving me alone with the Governor again.

After an awkward silence Bibble suggested taking a walk in the palace gardens and I accepted, knowing that Padmé could handle herself.

**###**

"Those were the best years of my life, back then my biggest worry was deciding which dress would impress you more." I said as we both laughed.

We were standing on a balcony that overlooked the main palace gardens, after deciding that a walk around the gardens would take too long.

"You would've impressed me no matter what you wore". He chuckled before placing his hand on mine. "I hope you are well Aemiliaé, I'm concerned about you".

I looked away. "Honestly I'm fine Sio, I'm just a bit worried about the princess. I do hope that I have taught her well enough to survive in the world of politics".

"Are you mad Phoenia? You should read what the journalists say about you! _Naboo News_ said that you are the best tutor that money can buy!"

"Well, I do try my best". I laughed and turned to look at him. He looked into my eyes and leaned in to kiss me. My brain screamed at me to get out of there, so I did. I walked away from him, mumbling something about Padmé needing me as he stared after me.

I was about to walk back into the grand ballroom when I saw Padmé and Ian Lago passionately kissing in the gardens below.

"Padmé Naberrie! Put that boy down this instant!". I must say, the look of surprise on their faces was priceless. I stood there pretending to be extremely angry as Padmé sheepishly came scurrying towards me.

"Please don't tell my mother". Padmé's scared brown eyes looked into mine as she begged.

"She already knows Padmé". I chuckled. "But please, be more discreet next time". She nodded as we returned to the ballroom.

I spent the rest of the night talking to Naboo's most senior politicians, avoiding the governor, trying to figure out why Eirtaé was absent and watching enviously as Padmé and Ian talked, laughed and danced.

There really is nothing quite like your first true love.


	3. Meeting Sabé

**Author's note:This chapter is a lot longer than the previous one's. It is also Padmé's first POV. As always I hope that you enjoy it and I would like nothing better than to know what you think.**

**GroovyGrape hopes you are all well :)**

Chapter 3:Meeting Sabé

Padmé Naberrie's POV

Naberrie House,Theed,Naboo

I stood looking at my reflection in the floor length mirror in my bedroom as my tutor and advisor stood quietly behind me. Today was the day that I moved into the royal palace. I was nervous, and Lady P (as I like to call her) obviously sensed that.

"You look just as a princess should Padmé,now it's time to make Naboo proud". I don't know who she was trying to reassure, but I was worried about her. She wasn't usually this solemn in private. Yeah, she was always sad,but she never let it show. Ever. I could tell that something had happened last night, but I didn't dare ask.

I tore my gaze away from the scared thirteen year old girl draped in a wide bright red dress and turned to look out of my window as I reflected on her comment. It was a Nabooian tradition to dress important political figures like elaborate dolls,and it was a tradition that I respected. But I also wondered whether being able to look as "a princess should" would be enough. King Veruna scrubbed up pretty well,but if his career was based on his political knowledge he wouldn't have lasted a month on the throne.

He has had his fair share of scandals, the most recent being that he relies fully on his prime counsellor, Kun Lago, and when I say fully I mean _fully_. The rumour at court is that they are more than just work partners, but if anyone asks, I didn't tell you that. Veruna holds all the power in Naboo and he could have me beheaded tomorrow.

I don't agree with the sovereign having that power over the people. If one has committed a crime so vile that it is punishable by death then the King should not be the only one to decide said persons fate. That decision should be spread equally between the three most important people in Theed; The monarch, The Governor and the Princess. Oh I'm not just saying that because I am the princess and want to kill a few people. It's just a way of avoiding innocent people getting murdered by a useless old king that has drained Naboo of it's resources for the past 34 standard years, so much so that we depend completely on the trade federation for most of our basic essentials.

"Padmé".It took all of my training not to jump.

"Yes, Lady Phoenia?"I asked innocently, as I turned my gaze back towards the mirror.

She seemed to be trying very hard not to sigh."I asked you which hairstyle you would prefer".

"Lady Phoenia, with all due respect that is your field of expertise, and my parents pay you obscene amounts of money for you to take care of those decisions so that I don't have to".I hadn't meant to snap and as soon as I'd finished talking I covered my mouth and turned towards the window again. Lady Phoenia was one of the,if not the best, advisers in Theed and me treating her like a typical slave wasn't going to go down very well. I was expecting her to scold me for speaking so rudely but all I heard was nothing.

I looked down into my garden and instantly regretted doing so.

What I saw brought tears to my eyes and before I was told to keep my emotions in check I blinked them back quickly.

Lady Phoenia came to stand beside me as I watched my father,Ruwee,put his bags into his speeder and say goodbye to my mother Jobal. He was returning to the village where I was born to look after my grandmother Winama who had fallen ill.

"It is only in our hardest times that we discover how strong we really are".She placed her hand on my arm as I watched my aunty Derané climb into my father's speeder.

"I don't doubt my strength, I doubt whether I can leave my family right now".I said quietly. I was expecting her to tell me that I was more than ready and scold me for daring to question my abilities but instead her blue eyes, that had never seemed anything but icy to me before, seemed kind as they looked into my brown ones.

"Padmé you have been through a lot lately,your break up with Palo". She paused. "I know that you have Ian now Padmé, I'm just saying that it was upsetting at the time. What else? Oh, how could I forget about the stress of the elections?,your grandmother...it's normal to feel scared. But what makes a good politician is the ability to seem unfazed even when you feel like you can't most valuable asset a politician can have is an iron póker face, and you young lady have the best one in the galaxy,so chin up and look like you have nothing to lose because Naboo desperately needs a leader like you right now".

It was just a pep talk but I felt a lot less scared and a lot more determined by the end of it.

"I will do my best to do Naboo proud",I smiled,"and by the way,I'd actually forgotten about Palo until you mentioned him".Palo was a stupid boy who I'd _fallen in love_ with when we'd both worked together in the legislative youth program. Anyway, he discarded me faster than you can say _legislator_ when he decided that politics was a bunch of bantha podoo.

The last thing I'd heard about him was that he had enrolled in an art college.

"You have to kiss a few frogs before you find a prince". She smiled, her eyes twinkling. After a small pause she sighed. "Now we have to get serious I'm afraid. The royal palace is expecting us soon and it just wouldn't do to be late". Lady Phoenia had often cursed Theed's policy on speeders not allowed to be driven through the promenades, and had made me promise her that if I was ever elected I would change it.

After saying farewell to my mother, (which was horrible by the way,I don't think I have any tears left) we ventured out into the busy streets of Theed. Lady Phoenia pointed to a mother with small children, a stall owner and a busy looking man with a coffee in one hand and a datapad in the other. "Always remember that you are a politician Padmé, and your job is to protect and serve people exactly like these. Power is good if you want to make a change, but in the wrong hands it is terrible... There really is nothing worse than a leader who doesn't care about their people". I nodded at her wise words, then looked around Theed Plaza as warm memories came back to me; I remembered how my sister Sola had taken me shopping in one of the most expensive shops after she received her first wages or when my grandmother Ryoo had taken me to the royal library to read all about the abooian deites. The moon goddess, Shiraya, had always caught my attention, so much so that my father had carved me a wooden figure of her. I had spent many nights praying to her, asking her to keep my loved ones safe.

I sent out a quick prayer for my grandmother Winama, trying to ease the pain I felt in my chest.

"We're nearly there now Padmé". Lady Phoenia snapped me from my thoughts as we crossed under the triumphal arch. I had seen the palace so many times that I had lost count,but it still took my breath away every time I saw it.

"It is beautiful".I gasped as I admired the many mythical statues that guarded the entrance.

"One day you _will _be queen Padmé, and you will wake up to this everyday". She gestured to the beautiful promenades.

"If I were to be given such an opportunity I wouldn't ever sleep". I joked as we climbed the steps to the entrance of the majestic royal palace.

As soon as we arrived at the palace I was taken on a tour, and then I was to meet my staff. I was expecting to be greeted by various people but to my surprise I was met with a girl who could have easily been mistaken for me. She sat on a bench, looking bored.

Lady Phoenia son returned to her icy ways when the girl just stared at us. "Have the decency to stand up while I present you to the princess of Theed". She hissed, irritated at the way the girl was swinging her legs.

"Sure." Replied the girl, who seemed to delight in seeing Lady Phoenia so mad. Before I'd even spoken to her I knew that she was going to be fun to be around.

"Princess Naberrie, this is Sabé, though quite rude she is an excellent handmaiden, especially selected by Captain Panaka, head of the Royal Naboo Security Forces." As Lady Phoenia spoke I noticed that Sabé was trying hard not to blush at her praise.

"At your service milady". Sabé bowed.

I nodded at her as Lady Phoenia announced that she had a meeting with my clothes designer and left.

After meeting Sabé I had a meeting with the _delightful_ King Ars Veruna, his equally_ delightful_ prime counselor Kun Lago and the royal advisory council.

Throughout the meeting Sabé sat behind me and I sat still as the King droned on about all the changes that he was going to do to Naboo's economical system. His master plan consisted of using the additional plasma reserves located in the gungan areas. He told us that he had already contacted with an offworld mining company to do the surveys (I didn't see why a Nabooian company couldn't have done it). And to top it all off he said that he was prepared to go to war against the Gungans if they didn't agree with him.

I looked around the throne room. The royal council seemed pleased with the kings proposition, with the exception of Sio Bibble, who was very red in the face. Kun Lago was perched by the king's side, looking smug.

"Your highness, Naboo has lived alongside the gungans peacefully for centuries and, as we all know, the last war had disastrous consequences for the nabooian population. So my question to you is this: Are you really willing to sacrifice our Alliance with the gungans and the lives of our people just to gain more economic power? Are you really willing to waste money on raising an army just to obtain more plasma?" Everyone in the room turned to look a me, the newly elected princess of Theed. How dare a thirteen year old girl question the mighty king's plans?

Flustered, the King responded, "You needn't worry about my plans Princess Naberrie, for I can assure you that they will bring prosperity to Naboo in a perfectly legal and safe manner. Now if you'll excuse me I have a meeting with the company that will be providing us with the surveys soon and I need to prepare for it. Until a more appropriate time this meeting is adjourned".

Coward.

The royal council stood up, bowed and left, and I followed after them, stopping to execute a small bow as the King and his Little pet gave me dirty looks.

As I left the throne room I was greeted with the Governor. He asked me how I was, and then expressed his support for me. After a small awkward pause he inquired after Lady Phoenia. I told him that she was in a meeting with the royal clothes designer and he thanked me greatly for my time.

Once I was safely back in my small chambers Sabé began organising my Schedule for the following day.

"You were really brave out there... It must of taken guts to speak up and disagree with the King". I had been bust thinking up a course of action to defeat Veruna's plans so she startled me.

"Oh thank you Sabé. You have to be strong in life and fight for what you believe in, and you can't let anyone, not even the King, stop you from doing what yu believe is right". She looked a bit confused. "I'm sorry! I honestly didn't mean to stat a speech on you there". I apologised, shaking my head.

"I don't mean to pry Princess, but it has been a long day and you seem tired. Besides tomorrow you have a really early meeting with Lady Phoenia. How about I send for dinner?" She smiled at me nervously.

"Um, yes, now that I think about it that's a good idea, thank you Sabé". She bowed. "No, I'll have none of that profesional stuff in private, when it's just you and me please call me Padmé".

**###**

Half an hour later we were eating and Sabé was telling me about herself.

She was the same age as me and she never knew her parents. She had been raised in a religious convent in the countryside until she was eight when she'd been kicked out (but that was a whole different story). She then came to Theed alone, tired and scared, and for a few days she had sat in Theed plaza and begged for money until a woman had taken pity on her and taken her home. From there the woman had helped her to get back on her feet and had even payed for her to enrol in a training course. There she had met Captain Panaka who had been impressd with he fihting skills and had asked her to join him in the order of sanctuary, where they trained the royal handmaidens.

It broke Sabé's heart to leave the woman who had kindly given her the best she had to offer, and Sabé had swore that she would repay her.

The girls at the sanctuary had a lot more experience than her but all her failures made her work harder. She doubted herself and even came close to quitting, until aged thirten she got her big break and landed the position of handmaiden to the princess of Theed.

When she'd finished she asked me to tell her about myself, so I began to tell her the story of my life.

I started telling her about the mountain village where I'd been born and that if it hadn't been for the impressive scores I'd received on an apptitude test I could of still been living there now. After that I'd moved to the capital with my family so that my sister and I could have a better education. By the time I was eleven I was an apprentice legislator with one failed relationship under my belt. I procceded to tell her all about Palo and how he had left me to become an artist.

Then I told her about winning the elections and becoming princess Naberrie of Theed. I bragged a bit about how Ian was the perfect boyfriend and gossiped about Lady Phoenia and Governor Bibble.

We talked for hours and I soon felt like I had known her all my life. When it got dark I suggested we get an early night, mainly because we would have to get up at four in the morning. The last thing she said to me before she dissapeared into her room was "Night, night Princess, don't let the bed bugs bite!"

Little did I know that our friendship would last a lifetime and would play a big part in the fall of the republic, a few years later.


	4. Politcal Scandal

**Author's note:Hello to all, this is Sabé's first POV. It is basically my take on why Veruna was forced to abdicate.**

**I hope you like it and as you know, reviews are always appreciated.**

**GroovyGrape :)**

Chapter 4:Political Scandal

Sabé Reccen's POV

Dining hall,Royal Palace,Theed,Naboo

A year. One whole year. That's how long I've been a handmaiden to Padmé Naberrie, Princess of Theed. It seems like yesterday that Lady Phoenia introduced us.

Since then Padmé has gained a massive group of supporters, and has continued to try and find dirt on King Veruna, who by the way, has made various failed attempts to exploit the plasma reserves in the gungan areas.

After I'd scanned the dining hall for possible threats (You can never be too careful), I sat across the table from Padmé and frowned. She'd been very distracted lately and I couldn't figure out why.

"Padmé".

"Yes Sabé?" She asked, not bothering to look at me.

"You seem troubled". I sighed.

"I'm fine Sabé". She replied absent-mindedly pushing her food around her plate. I loathed her annoying habit of not eating when she was worried, and besides she was definitely not fine. I had called her by her first name in public and she hadn't even bothered to correct me.

I sighed again but didn't say any more. I knew Padmé well and she was the most stubborn person I'd met in my life. Arguing with her was useless, and that was what made her a brilliant politician. Sadly, it also made her a rubbish friend.

We sat in silence for a few more moments until she spoke.

"Sabé, tonight is the night". She paused and looked around, then she lowered her voice. "tonight we are going to find out what's happening with Veruna".

I didn't answer for a few seconds as my brain registered what she had said. "Okay," I began, choosing my words carefully "Don't take this the wrong way Padmé, but we have been trying to find dirt on the King for months now and we haven't gotten anything on him".

Hacking into offices and datapads in Theed palace while trying not to get caught was not what I was in the mood for tonight.

"Yes my handmaiden, but tonight will be different... I can feel it!"

"Look I know that Veruna has something dodgy going on but-"

"Sabé I was not elected Princess of Theed to just sit back and relax while a useless King ruins Naboo's economy". She crossed her arms, reminding me of a spoilt child that couldn't get their way. I decided to remind her of the consequences our action could have.

"If this goes wrong and we get caught we will be accused of plotting against the King! That's classified as treason! That's punishable by death!" I said, a little too loudly. I looked around, thankful that no one had heard me.

"Let's discuss this in my chambers hm?" She stood up.

"That would be most appropriate milady." I bowed.

We reached her chambers quickly. Not wanting to waste any time Padmé went to change. As she was changing into her 'spy outfit', her commlink started beeping. She came scurrying into the social area to answer it.

"Senator Palpatine?"

I looked at her with wide eyes as I sat there, trying to figure out why the senator was calling her at this hour.

"Of course. I'll be there shortly. Thank you for bringing this to my attention your excellency". She hung up.

"What was that? Why-" I began but Padmé cut me off.

"I need to be in conference room 303 in ten minutes Sabé, Senator Palpatine has given me the dirt we've been looking for! Quickly! Help me get changed into something more appropriate!"

**###**

I stood behind Padmé as she discussed the king's actions with the senator.

It turns out that Naboo was in big trouble. King Veruna's leadership had been questioned a lot in the senate lately and Senator Palpatine found out why.

Dearest Verunakins had signed a treaty with the trade federation. Said treaty allowed Naboo to buy the basic stuff cheaper in exchange for plasma. The King also received great amounts of gold destined to decorate Theed that he had been hiding somewhere in the tunnels below the palace. All had been well until the King found out just how much plasma could be sold for and just how much the trade federation were underpaying.

He had tried to negociate a new deal with them but as expected, the trade federation would accept no such deal and instead had ordered a new treaty in their favour.

Veruna was not one to be threatened and had stopped selling plasma to them, and the trade federation had responded by threatening to invade Naboo.

To say that Padmé is furious would be an understatement.

"How could he be so foolish senator? No wonder he wanted to raise an army, he wanted to be prepared for an invasion"

"You have a lot to learn milady. Not all politicians want what is best for the people, and most times they put themselves first. The senate is full of corruption and the trade federation has a lot of supporters there. Getting out of this mess won't be easy". Said Palpatine as Padmé's frown tightened.

"Senator we must do something to stop them, but what? Naboo cannot face another war. I'm grateful that yu brought this to my attention but what can we do with no evidence?" Padmé could not hide her frustration.

"We will turn Naboo against him." I swear I saw an evil grin flash across his face, but he quickly returned to normal. Maybe I just needed some sleep. "Once this is out it's over for him. If you promise the people to resolve this conflicto peacefully then I believe that you will become queen. Now, let's get started on the speech. Then we have to think up various courses of action to deal with the trade federation." Padmé nodded and then turned to me.

"Handmaiden, Go to my chambers and prepare my outfit and Schedule for tomorrow. A palace guard will accompany me back". I bowed at her gratefully before making my way to the training grounds. Although Panaka was very inventive when it came to training I rather enjoyed the training sessions.

I had made Friends with other girls that trained there, like Rabé and Saché. Raé hd a special talent at calming people down and Saché helped us through the training with her excellent humour. As greeted them and began warming up I forgot about the trade federation and the possible invasion.

Little did I know that in a few weeks time it would be the only thing I would think about. I certainly had no idea that it would change my life forever.


	5. What I should have done

**Author's note:This is Ars Veruna's first and last POV. He reflects on his life and what he should have done differently.**

**Most of you probably know already but I just wanted to point out that Hego Damask was Palpatine's master.**

**I hope you like it! GroovyGrape :)**

Chapter 5:What I should have done

King Ars Veruna's POV

Villa Veruna,Mountain village,Naboo

I couldn't believe that I had wasted my whole life on Naboo.

Instead of staying around Theed trying to raise my status I should have travelled the Galaxy. I should have married a beautiful woman instead of having constant affairs and ruining lives. I should have known that trying to assassinate a sith lord would backfire.

I sighed as I closed the shutters, knowing fully well that they wouldn't protect me should Hego Damask come to find me.

"The doors are all locked your hig-," Maris Magenta, my head of security winced as she corrected herself "Veruna. Do you need anything else?"

"No, that will be sufficient. Thank you. Not just for today but for the last 36 years". She had protected me from the angry royal council and from my once close friend, Kun Lago, when they had turned on me after my abdication.

"It has been my pleasure." She smiled sadly before leaving the room.

I closed my eyes as I thought about Princess Naberrie, who was soon to be queen. She, like everyone else, had been fooled by Palpatine and his master. Their plan was perfect really, and flawless. I realised that they had used me as they had used everyone else. Thanks to me, Palpatine would soon be the chancellor of the republic.

And I would soon be dead, but I was glad that I wouldn't be around to watch the sith rule the Galaxy. I had wondered whether suicide was the best option, but then I decided that I was not a coward, and I realised that I deserved a painful death, even though no amount of suffering would ever be able to repair the damage I'd caused.

As I was about to get ready for bed Maris called up to me. "Veruna, someone wants to see you, she says her name is Emé".

What? Why would Eirtaé's mother come to see me? Probably to gloat. I had treated her badly and now she was here to make sure that my life was well and truly ruined.

"Let her in". I stood up and braced myself as I heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

As soon as she saw me she threw her hood back, revealing her long blonde hair that her daughter had inherited. She stared at me for a few seconds, yet I couldn't decide if her blue eyes were angry or sad.

"You're a dead man walking".

"Tell me something that I don't know". I joked but she didn't laugh.

"Eirtaé is yours Ars. Before you get what you deserve I just thought that you should know that you destroyed your own daughter's future". She was crying but I couldn't comfort her.

I sat on my bed slowly. "Are you sure?"

"No I just thought I'd come all the way out here and risk my life to tell you something that I wasn't _sure_ about. Of course I'm sure!"She screeched, throwing her hands in the air.

She took something out of her robe and threw it at me.I looked at the result of the blood test. Eirtaé was mine alright.

"Does Eirtaé know about this?"

Her head snapped so rapidly in my direction I thought it was going to snap off. "No and she never will".

"But-"

"But what Veruna? She told me all about your little _meeting_ in the palace gardens. To think that you would try it on with your own daughter!"

"Emé I had no idea, I know I'm far from perfect but I'm not _that_ sick".

We sat in silence for a few minutes as I digested everthing.

"Emé you should go. They're looking for me and will stop at nothing to get their revenge". I looked at her but she stubbornly looked away. "I couldn't bare it if you were to be hurt because of me".

"Really? Because my back is still bleeding from where you stuck yor knife in! You promised me that you loved me! You said that we were going to get married! I was going to leave my husband for you! If that wasn't enough you promised _my_ daughter that she would win the election. So don't you dare say that you wouldn't ever want to hurt me, because no physical pain could ever hurt as much as all your broken promises have".

By the end of her speech I was crying. Everything she had said was true, so I didn't even bother trying to make any excuses.

"I loved you so much Ars. And all you ever did was take what you wanted, because you thought that you could because that was your right as King! Well look at you now. Old, grey, tired. You're hiding out in the country because the whole Galaxy hates you!"

"You don't". I said quietly.

"I beg your pardon?" She seemed very annoyed with me.

"You don't hate me Emé. If you did you wouldn't be here". I stood up.

"I told you why I'm here."

"Yes. You just told me the best news I could ever have hoped to hear. Before you arrived I was sad, disappointed with my life. I have made many mistakes in my time and I'm truly ashamed of how I acted during my reign. But now I know that I did at least one thing right. Thank you Emé. You have just made my life worthwhile".

She came closer to me and held her arms out. I embraced her tenderly, knowing that I was forgiven.

"I must be going now." She said, but she didn't move.

"I know." I said as I let go of her. She began to walk towards the door. "Please take care of Eirtaé. I know that you always have and that you always will. I just wish I could have given you everything that you deserve and more".

She seemed touched by my comment and walked back towards me. Before I knew what was happening she was kissing me. Just like old times. I wanted time to stop. I wanted to hold her in my arms forever. But soon I was drawn back to reality and realised that she was another man's wife, that my time was nearly up and that she needed to leave before they came.

I pulled away and she looked at me, disappointed. She searched my face, and whatever she found was enough because she nodded and walked away. She turned around one last time and whispered, "I love you".

"I love you too. More than you'll ever know". Then she was gone.

I sat back on my bed and shook my head. I had made peace with the woman that had nearly cost me my career, and felt like a thousand weights had been lifted.

I got into bed and waited for the inevitable. I was ready to go now.

**###**

I awoke to find Hego Damask sat in an armchair looking at me. The sith master had an evil glint in his eye andit took everything in me to pretend that I wasn't scared.

"Hello Veruna. It has been an awfully long time hasn't it? Are you surprised to see me? I bet you thought that I was dead." He cackled. "I must say, that was a very pathetic assassination attempt. Next time you try and kill a sith lord make sure that you know what you're doing." He paused before continuing "Oh yes, that's right. There will be no next time. You will not see another day. What is it they say? Something about revenge being a dish best served cold?" I had remained quiet throughout his speech, when he stood up I spoke.

"Why Hello to you too Darth Plagueis. I have been waiting for you."


	6. Handmaiden election

**Author's note: I'm sorry I took so long to post this. Originally I was going to post Ian Lago's POV but then decided that it was a bit rubbish so here is Saché instead. I really hope you like this :)**

**GroovyGrape :)**

Chapter 6:Handmaiden election

Saché Menakam's POV

Royal Palace, Theed,Naboo

We were on a five minute break but I wasn't happy about it. Before you start thinkng that I'm one of those crazy workaholics I'll explain the whole _situation_.

Ars Veruna, an old man who had ruled Naboo for ages died mysteriously a few weeks ago. From what I've gathered he was a rubbish King anyway so you know, good riddance and all that. The governor had been ruling the planet until Princess Naberrie won the elections, beating the same girl that ran against her in the elections for Princess of Theed.

Ever since the princess won the election said girl has joined us and began training. Doesn't sound too bad right? Well that's because I'm not finished.

She is the bossiest person I have met in my life (and I'm well acquainted with Captain Panaka I'll have you know). She's also stuck up, snotty and has a posh little accent that makes me want to apply one of the many fighting tips I've learnt in training to her face.

As if that isn't bad enough all she's done since she's been here is whinge and moan at times that should be peaceful and stressfree ( i.e. time off). She is educated, comes from a really important family and knows everything there is to know about etiquette, and is constantly reminding us of it: "It is completely unacceptable for a handmaiden to speak in public when not spoken to". I told her that just because we couldn't talk in public didn't mean that we had to listen to her in private. She responded by telling me that I was just jealous because she was basically royalty and I was just another citizen. If it hadn't been for Sabé ,who was far too profesional to let me kill someone while on duty, Eirtaé would have been absolutely dead by now.

So yeah, I don't know if you can tell or not but I'm not Eirtaé Anidale's biggest fan.

All I could do was thank the gods that today was the last day. By the end of today all the trials would be over, today the royal handmaidens were going to be picked. Still, I wasn't sure if I could last that long listening to Eirtaé's pathetic whining.

Even Rabé, my training buddy and close friend, who is the most calm and understanding person in the Galaxy, is beginning to tire of her.

So anyway, after our break we had to go to the throne room to act as principle handmaidens. I and two other girls on duty were so tired of hearing her moan that we hd threatened to throw her off the cliff, much to Rabé's disapproval.

Miss Anidale made us all know that she wasn't enjoying what we were doing with a big exaggerated sigh. We were _walking_. She was unhappy about something that handmaidens did most of the time.

Yet I ignored her. I wasn't going to make a scene because I wanted to be picked so badly. I just hoped that she would be paired with me in today's training session so that I could snack her and make it look like an accident. *Snigger*. I stopped sniggering when I realised that to do so she would also have to be picked. I can't tell you how quickly I withdrew that hope.

We made it to the throne room and I slid into the chair to the right of the newly elected Queen. After yet another boring meeting with the royal advisory council us wannabe handmaidens were sent home to await the letter that would let us know if we had made it or not.

I was sat outside in the small garden with my father when my mother Rosé called me, "Saché, I think your letter has arrived!"

I jumped up from my chair so quickly that it fell to the floor. "Go and get your letter Saché, I'll pick this up". Said my father. I smiled at him gratefully and ran into the social area where I found the letter on the table. Without further hesitation I riped it open and began reading as my father joined my mother in looking at me anxiously, waiting for the news.

"I'm in!" I screamed jumping up and down. "I'm a royal handmaiden!"

After I'd calmed down and given my parents a big hug I tearfully collected my bag and said goodbye to the house that had been my home for the past thirteen years.

As soon as I got over the sadness of leaving the excitement kicked in. I practically ran to the palace's training grounds and nearly had a fit when I saw Rabé. We hugged and squealed when we found out that we would both be principle handmaidens. Sabé came over and congratulated us and I couldn't have been happier.

But my happiness didn't last long. The door opened and a smug looking blonde girl entered, nodding at us regally as if she was queen.

Eirtaé had made it. While the other girls said hello I just stood there, clenching my teeth and resisting the urge to go and do something incredibly stupid, like punch a wall. Luckily no one noticed because as soon as all nine of us were there Panaka took us to train.

I was fuming. I couldn't believe that Eirtaé was going to be a principle handmaiden! I was going to be stuck with her for four years at the least.

But as I paired up with Rabé to warm up I didn't hear Eirtaé moan or Captain Panaka tell her to "zip it" and focus on her training.

_Interesting._

Maybe Eirtaé Anidale wouldn't be as bad as an official handmaiden.

**Author's note (again, sorry!) : Hello there to whoever is reading this. I know that I said that things wouldn't really get AU until ATOC, but I've been thinking and I have two ways to carry on with this story; Either keep TPM canon or change it a bit. I would really like to know what you would prefer. So if yolet me know that would be great :) Happy last day of 2014 people! I hope you have a very happy and healthy 2015! :) GroovyGrape Xx**


	7. Decoy

Chapter 7:Decoy

Padmé's POV

Conference room 303,Royal palace,Theed,Naboo

Captain Panaka paced up and down the conference room as I digested what he had just said.

"A decoy?" I tried to hide my surprise as he nodded.

"Yes. Although it may seem extreme it would be very useful in times of danger."

"Captain I thank you for your concern, but I don't believe that I am in any danger." I replied confidently.

"So there are no problems with the trade federation then, your highness?"

I tried very hard not to flinch.

"Whether there are problems or not, I find it highly unlikely that they would try to assassinate a reigning monarch." Now Panaka was usually very profesional, so when he scoffed I began to have doubts. Was I really in danger? Trying to reassure myself I added, "I am not King Veruna Captain. I plan to resolve this dispute legally and peacefully. There is no reason to get rid of me."

"Your highness I begin to doubt your sanity."

"Captain I will not let Sabé be put in danger that is meant for me. Queen or not I am a mere human and will not let a life be taken for me." He sighed,took his cap off and sat down next to me.

"Your highness, when King Veruna and his head of security died I swore that I would do everything in my power not to end up like that. I do not care if you think that I am trying to make your life hard for you, I care only about your safety and as it's my job I will not let anything happen to you so long as you remain in office and I remain alive." I thought I saw some tears in his eyes but he turned away before I could know for certain.

I was not a coward, but I understood his need to protect me.

"I will permit it only if she is willing to perform such a task for me." I said quietly.

He placed his hand on mine and looked into my eyes. "Thank you Padmé." That was the first and last time that he ever called me by my first name.

I simply nodded as he went to call Sabé and lady Phoenia.

**###**

"You will both talk in a low voice when you are acting as Queen, so that no one at court shall notice should you change roles." Lady Phoenia had explained before showing us exactly how to do so.

A few hours later we had narly perfected it, so Sabé was then taught the most important rules of etiquette before she had to learn how to walk with my royal wardrobe on.

I held back a laugh as she struggled. It was nice to see someone else appreciate how hard it was.

"I don't know how you do this Padmé, I'm never going to run for queen!" Sabé had laughed before Lady Phoenia had scolded her for not speaking n a queenly manner.

"It may be fun and games now Sabé, but should you ever need this you will wish that you had paid more attention to me!" Sabé had just shrugged it off and carried on but I couldn't help but notice that she behaved herself more during the next lesson.

"It's your turn now, Queen Naberrie." Bowed Sabé after finishing an excersize.

"Queen Amidala." corrected Lady Phoenia.

"Who is that?" asked Sabé, who was genuinely confused.

"It's my regnal name Sabé." I said softly, "Not only does it protect my true identity it also protects my family."

"I like it. It sounds a lot more formal than Naberrie." Laughed Sabé, who was interrupted by a stare from Lady Phoenia.

"Are you sure you want to do this Sabé? I would never forgive myself if you got hurt because of me." I fretted as she just laughed.

"Padmé nothing will happen to me because I am amazing and can take everything they throw at me. _Everything_." She replied confidently.

I wish I could have felt the same confidence when it came to training as a handmaiden.

"There will be a new girl joining us for the next few weeks. Her name is Padmé." announced captain Panaka as my handmaidens welcomed me. Only Sabé and Panaka knew that I was in fact, the queen of Naboo.

We soon got down to business and I had never been more grateful to my handmaidens. I never realised just how much they went through to be able to serve and protect me.

The training was gruelling and at the end of the session I was beginning to have second thoughts. But I didn't give up and after a week of training I even saved Rabé from a droid!

In time the other principle handmaidens began to piece things together and realised who I was. They thought that the decoy plan was an amazing idea and helped me to perfect all the other tasks such as organising the schedule, applying the royal make up and fixng hair into beautiful and complicated hairstyles. Lady Phoenia also began to coach them so that they too could act as decoys, should I ever need them to.

The night before my coronation ceremony I was fit to be a handmaiden and Sabé was fit to be Queen.


	8. Coronation

Chapter 8:Coronation

Royal palace,Theed,Naboo

Eirtaé's POV

I was so caught up watching the crowds outside the royal palace that I failed to notice a small figure come up behind me.

"Eirtaé come on! The queen needs us." Said Rabé, snapping me out of my daydream.

"I'm coming." I reluctantly tore myself away from the large palace window and followed my fellow handmaiden.

"What's up with you Eirtaé? You've been acting ever so strange recently". Rabé's brown eyes peered at me from under the hood of her dark purple handmaiden robe.

I wanted to slap her. Which was very unfair, because really she had done nothing at all to upset me and had actually gone out of her way to make me feel welcome. I was pondering telling her how I felt when another small figure dressed in the purple handmaiden robe came scurrying out of the Queen's rooms.

"There you are! Hurry, the queen isn't ready yet!" Said shy little Yané, yanking us with he into the rooms that she had just exited.

There Padmé Amidala stood. She smiled at me nervously as Rabé rushed over to start braiding her hair and Yané ran into the queen's wardrobe room.

"Stars Eirtaé! Don't just stand there! Come and help me with the make up!" Screeched Saché, who was stood at the sink behind the Queen with countless foundations and lipsticks scattered all over the place.

As I stepped over Sabé, who was painting the queen's thumbnails white, she greeted me casually, "Hey Eirtaé".

"Hi Sabé" I mumbled as I began sorting the make up out.

Yané returned with Padmé's shoes accompanied by lady Phoenia.

"Your highness, the ceremony will comence shortly." Rabé finished Padmé's hair as the tutor bowed.

"Of course lady Phoenia, I will be ready soon. What is the procedure for today?"

"I will explain it shortly, but we are behind schedule and there are still tasks to be performed. Will Sabé be capable of getting you ready on her own?"

"I'm surprised you have to ask Aemiliaé." Smiled Sabé as lady phoenia scolded her for not adressing her properly.

"It's okay, we're all friends here."Smiled Padmé as she sent a nervous glance my way. She then gave us errands to perform before the ceremony.

Said errands could be performed by any palace maid, it was just Padmé getting rid of us in a nice way. It was obvious that they had some secret decoy stuff to discuss with _the perfect handmaiden_.

Saché had to make sure the guards were in formation, Rabé had to collect the queen's coronation headdress and take it to the throne room, Yané had to call for Governor Bibble and I was given the measly task of making sure the banquet was ready.

**###**

As expected, everything was in order.

On my way back from the dining hall I bumped into a tall boy with red hair and freckles dotted around his cheeks.

"Excuse me, are you one of Padmé's servants?"

"I am a handmaiden to her royal highness Queen Amidala if that's what you mean. May I help you?"

"Uh, yeah, um do yo know if I can see her?" He looked so desperate that I almost felt sorry for him. But then I remembered that I was a handmaiden and I couldn't let unauthorised people into the queen's chambers.

"May I ask who you are?"

"I'm Ian Lago. The guards know who I am. I have a very close relationship with Padmé." _Ian Lago?_ Then I remembered why he rang a bell. He was Kun Lago's son! He was probably here to cause trouble. I was still very hurt about losing the election but I wasn't going to let anyone harm Padmé.

"Queen Amidala has requested to see no one before the ceremony. Her wishes must be respected." He looked like he was going to cry.

"Please, just tell me where she is."

"I'm sorry. That is something I cannot do. Have a good day." He looked over my shoulder and I turned around to see what he was looking at. Saché had just entered the chambers!

Before I could stop him he pushed me aside and ran towards the door that Saché had just entered.

I quickly jumped up and pulled my hidden blaster out. When I ran into the room I saw that Saché and Sabé had their blasters trained on him while lady Phoenia had stepped in front of Padmé protectively. Padmé looked lost for words and the boy was close to tears as he told her how much he loved her and begged her not to leave him.

Two guards that had witnessed the commotion quickly entered the room and detained him. He started to cry when Padmé told them to remove him from the palace.

As the guards took him away Padmé went into her bedroom and Saché, Sabé, Lady Phoenia and I were left standing there, completely shocked.

**###**

It took almost half an hour of Rabé's soothing voice and a reapplication of the royal make up to make Padmé presentable again.

The governor of Theed, Sio Bibble, had assured us that Ian Lago had left the palace grounds and after checking that Padmé was okay, told us that the public was eagerly awaiting the coronation.

I couldn't help but noticing the way that the governor and tutor tried to ignore each other. According to Padmé they weren't speaking to each other because it was easier to avoid each other than admit how they really felt.

"Then without further ado, let us go." Said Padmé in her regal voice.

We hurriedly got into formation and followed her to the throne room that was full of holoNet cameras. At least the journalists weren't allowed inside. At Padmé's official speech as Queen elect they had gotten nasty and Bibble had to refrain Panaka from shooting a few of them. Which was odd because normally the Naboo respected each others privacy. It just goes to show how worried everyone is about the problems with the trade federation.

I recognised Senator Palpatine instantly, who rose along with the royal advisory council as Padmé entered.

"Milady, it is an honour to be given the oportunity to work alongside one such as yourself to bring peace and happiness to the people of Naboo."

"Thank you senator, nothing would bring me greater joy than to acheive such prosperity, and with one so noble as yourself working for us I doubt that we will fail."Padmé nodded solemnly as those lucky enough to be aloud inside the elaborately decorated room clapped and those gathered in the majestic Theed plaza and all around Naboo cheered. Such speeches were a nabooian tradition, though Padmé very nearly didn't go along with it as she didn't agree with "sucking up to peope withtesle purpose of being portayed as a gracious and agreeable Queen". When Lady Phoenia had given up trying to convince her that it was necessary, I gently reminded her that the council wouldn't be expecting anything less. Sabé then argued that it couldn't do much harm to get off on the right foot with the senator. admé then reluctantly agreed, though she let us allknow that she wasn't happy about it. If I had been queen I would have respected the tradition without making a massive fuss like _Princess Padmé_ did.

After the speeches the governor started the coronation ceremony. Every member of the royal advisory council pledged their full support and declared their approvement of he new queen. Bibble then pronounced her as the official queen of Naboo and Lady Phoenia picked up the heavy headdress, before stepping behind her and lowering it onto her head. I tried to squash my jealousy down as Padmé rose and the whole throne room erupted into claps and cheers.

Panaka opened the doors leading to the great balcony where every monarch made their first official speech as ruler of the Naboo.

Senator Palpatine, Governor Bibble, Lady Phoenia and Padmé made their way out and we followed behind Panaka, ready to scan the crowds as our Queen adressed her people for the very first time.


	9. Family comes first

**Author's note: I would just like to say that TPM is going to be AU, and it kind of starts here (The AU bit, we still have a few chapters before TPM). Anyway I would love to know whatever you're thinking!**

**It was stupid of me not to mention the names of the other royal handmaidens. Apart from the five that you know about I've included four others: Umé, Hollé, Miré and Fé.**

**As always I hope you enjoy this :)**

**GroovyGrape Xx**

Chapter 9:Family comes first

Sabé Reccen's POV

Royal Palace, Theed, Naboo

I was making my way to the palace training grounds when I heard someone call me.

"Psst, Sabé over here!" I turned around and saw Umé holding a datapad, hiding in the shadows of one of the many alcoves that lined the royal palace's main courtyard. Checking that there were no palace guards watching I quickly joined her.

"Umé what are you playing at? This better be important! Panaka will murder me if I'm late!"

"Never mind Panaka." She waved her hand at me. Let me point out that the rest of the handmaidens didn't have to deal with Captain Panaka as much as us principle handmaidens did, hence her "no-biggie" attitude. "I have received several messages from Sola Naberrie wanting to get in touch with Padmé."

This was unexpected. Padmé had assured us that if her family wanted to get in touch with her then they would comm her. I hoped it wasn't anything serious. Padmé had been through a tough week after she had limited the monarch's reign to two terms. The measure was very unpopular and Panaka had even stepped up security.

Racking my brains for an excuse I took the datapad off her. "I will bring it to the queen's attention, thank you Umé." I began walking towards the training grounds as she called after me.

"Sabé! That's the datapad that we use to organise the Queen's schedule! Fé will kill me!"

**###**

"Hey, what's on your mind?" Saché flung her arm around me as we made our way to the queen's rooms through the tunnels underneath the palace.

"Yeah you seem a bit odd, was the training hard on you today?" Rabé asked as she caught up with us.

"I'm just a bit tired, I'll be back to my old self after a good night's sleep."

"Glad to hear that Sab, I don't like it when you're not yourself." winked Rabé, who then procceded to start a long conversation with Saché about the holodrama that they were really into.

We reached our rooms and as soon as the rest of the handmaidens were busy I pulled the datapad out of my training bag and went to Padmé's room. Luckily there were no guards around so I slipped in without anyone noticing.

"Padmé it's Sabé, are you awake?" I turned the light on.

As I got closer to the bed I could hear the sound of her crying. I sat on her bed until she came out from under the covers.

"Padmé your sister has been trying to get in touch with you."

"I know Sabé, she already has."

"Oh, well in that case I'll just leave you-"

"My grandma Winama died today Sabé." I was surprised at how calm she sounded.

"Padmé I don't know what to say, I'm so sorry." I pulled her into a hug and held her as she cried her eyes out.

"Sabé I need you to do a favour for me."She said after wiping her eyes.

"Anything you ask."

"The funeral is tomorrow. Will you come with me?"

I hesitated. Something inside of me told me that this was a bad idea, but how could I say no?

"Who will stay here?" I asked, sure that she would see sense and admit that it was a terrible idea to leave any other handmaiden to play queen.

"Well I thought about Eirtaé." Padmé shrugged. "She is very educated and knows more than I ever will about court life and etiquette."

Convinced that she had lost her mind I shook my head. "Padmé, you are much better queen than Eirtaé could ever hope to be, that's why you won the election! Besides with Eirtaé in charge anything could happen." We both laughed.

Then Padmé got serious again.

"Sabé, I need you to do this with me, you've been my rock ever since we first met, and know that I won't be able to get through tomorrow without you." She looked so young and innocent without her white make up on and so small huddled up in all the royal quilts.

"I will go with you and assist you in any way possible Padmé, I promise you."

She smiled gratefully as I got up. "I'll let Eirtaé know, and you should get some rest."

"I'll try Sabé."

I turned the light off and before closing the door whispered," Night, night Queenie, don't let the bed bugs bite."

**###**

Eirtaé had told me pointedly that she would stand in for Padmé, but only because it was her duty. She let me know that a true queen would put her people before personal matters, and told me to get out of her sight before she said something that she'd regret.

When Padmé asked me how things had gone I told her exactly what Eirtaé had said, and we bothed laughed, relieved that Eirtaé would never be the real queen.

"Personally I think it's just a facade. It's obvious she is dying to play queen." I shrugged as Padmé and I slipped out of the royal Palace early in the morning.

"As long as she doesn't do anything other than what I told her to." Padmé sighed. "I never thought I'd say this but I'd rather be in one of those creations if it meant staying in the palace." Padmé respected the Nabooian tradition of dressing the monarch like an elaborate doll, but loathed it all the same.

"You are the strongest person I know, and you will get through today just fine." I said. "And don't you dare disrespect the comfiness of these robes again."

"Hey, I never disrespected anything! I mrely stated that I would rather b in a complicated dress than go to my grandmother's funeral." There was an awkward silence before Padmé gestured to her handmaiden robe. "These are pretty comfy."

We both smiled before continuing our journey in silence.

The Naberrie's house wasn't far from the Palace and I was surprised at how modest it was. "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

I stood back as she climbed the steps and knocked on the door. A man, that I supposed was her father, opened the door and pulled her into an embrace. Then he noticed me.

"How can it be? I thought that... Never mind. Are you going to introduce us Padmé?"

"Yes daddy. this is my most loyal handmaiden, Sabé." Had Padmé not noticed that awkward exchange?

"Well I never, it really is you!" he walked down the steps. "Derané get out here! It's Sabé! She's alive!" He pulled me into an embrace as I tried to figure out what was happening.

"I'm sorry, you must have me confused with someone else." I said, a bit flustered.

"Daddy! What's going on?" Padmé asked, concern etched on her face. Bfore hcould answer a woman in a black dress appeared.

"Auntie Derané!" Padmé cried, but the woman barely noticed her niece, focusing her gaze instead on me. She seemed to be searching my face.

Another woman appeared at the door. "Mom can you please tell me what's going on?" Padmé pleaded.

"Wel your father seems to think that Sabé is the child that your Auntie had to give up Padmé, but we can't be sure that she is Derané's daughter."

_What? _I was Padmé's auntie's daughter? We were cousins? The last thing I saw before darkness engulfed my vision were the worried looks on their faces.

**###**

I awoke in a cosy little room. I wondered what had happened to me, and when I saw Derané, my alleged mother staring down at me it all came back to me.

"Good. You're awake. We must be going, the funeral procession can't wait any longer."

"Wait!" I exclaimed, sitting up. "I need answers. Are you my mother or not?"

"It appears to be that way, but it's not certain." She sighed. "Are you coming to the funeral or not? The gods will not permit me to miss my own mother's funeral."

I stood up.

"Are you telling me that you don't care? How can you stand there and do nothing knowing that I could be the daughter that you gave up? Why did you give me up anyway?" I said, my voice cracking as tears welled up in my eyes.

"It was too painful to keep you." She looked down. "Your father and I were not married and he left. Besides, the Naberries are a religious family Sabé. It would have been looked down on."

"So abandoning me in a convent was the perfect solution?" I cried as she looked at me helplessly.

"Sabé you don't understand the situation that I was in!"

"Why didn't my father take me with him?"

"Your father never knew that you exsisted." It was then that I exploded.

"What? Why? Do you have any idea what you did to me? That convent nearly broke me! How could you live with yourself? How could anyone do that?"

"Your father was a jedi master Sabé. It was against the rules of the Order to form attatchments. It still is." She paused, tears in her eyes. " I knew that he never loved me but I loved him with my whole heart. I still do."

I couldn't believe that she was spinning me that stupid story.

"I can't do this anymore." I walked to the door. "Once the funeral is over I never want to see you again."

**###**

The funeral procession was traditional. I don't really remember much because I was in a sort of dreamy state, not being able to take in that I could be the Queen of Naboo's blood relative, that my mother had just given me up like that, the fact that my father was a jedi master and having to bury the grandmother that I'd never known.

The sadness overwhelmed me and as we watched Winama's body go up in flames I held Padmé's hand and we cried for all that we had lost.

Little did I know that in a few weeks time I would stand in the exact temple, watching as my father's lifeless body was cremated.


	10. Because of you

**Author's note: Hello to everyone that's reading this :) I would just like to clarify that Qui Gon is _not_ Sabé's father haha. I did mention that things would be starting to get AU in that chapter so yeah , I'm sorry for not being more specific :) Also, TPM starts in this chapter. I know I said it would start earlier but I thought better of it. I as going to do TPM drastically different but I thought better of that too. So be warned, TPM will only be slightly AU.**

**Anyway onto this chapter, I hope you like it :)**

**GroovyGrape Xx**

Chapter 10:Because of you

Rabé Tirena's POV

Throne room,Royal Palace,Theed,Naboo

To say that the atmosphere is tense here would be the understatement of the century.

Padmé blames herself, Sabé blames Eirtaé and Eirtaé claims that she did the right thing. You might be a bit confused so I'll explain.

A few weeks ago Padmé and Sabé left the palace to go to their grandmother's funeral -Yes it's official, they had a blood test- leaving Eirtaé in charge.

All was well in the beginning. All Eirtaé had to do was meet with a few business owners and hold the weekly session with the royal advisory council.

We weren't counting on a transmission from the trade federation.

Anyway, Eirtaé didn't even try and negociate with them. Instead she refused point blank to carry on with the treaty they had.

Obviously the trade federation was expecting a weak young girl, and the shock of this fourteen year old refusing them like Veruna had, angered them inmensely.

Padmé had no intention of carrying on with the treaty, but Eirtaé went a step too far when she said that Naboo had been bullied for too long, declaring that she herself would fight for Naboo's freedom before ending the transmission. And it's a wonder that no one realised that Eirtaé wasn't the true queen.

When Padmé found out she was speechless. The stress of it all made her practically have a meltdown. Bless her highness, these past few months have given her a few surprises:

She had a few minor issues to deal with.

-Her ex-boyf Ian Lago. Apart from the fact that he is truly the most persistant and annoying person in the world (he sends flowers and love notes to the palace every single day). Padmé found out that he was in fact Kun Lago's (Veruna's evil prime counselor who had tired to get rid of Padmé on various occasions when she was princess) son. Padmé believes that he was just using her to get information and his betrayl has left her cold and broken. She has even stated various times that she has lost faith in humanity.

-Sabé is also being a troublemaker. As I mentioned earlier, Sabé found out that she was Padmé's cousin. Now she wants to change her surname to Naberrie. This may not seem like a problem. But journalist's find out about everything and the scandal that would follow if Naboo found out about an affair between a jedi master and a member of the house of Naberrie would result in Padmé losing popularity.

The minor issues were nothing in comparison to the big ones.

-Plasma. It is brought up at every single meeting the queen holds and the arguments beteen those who are against invading the gungans and those who are all for it are escalating. Numerous politicians have resigned and because of Eirtaé's outburst Padmé's ability to reign is being questioned.

-The senator. Padmé has held various meetings with Palpatine but he stresses that nothing can be done. The trade federation has very powerful supporters in the senate and with no proof of their threats, getting help will be almost imposible. To make matters worse the senator left for Coruscant a few weeks ago, leaving Padmé alone for the first time since the coronation.

Now things have been taken to a whole new level:

-The blockade. Padmé was awoken in the middle of the night after Captain Panaka warned her about Naboo being completely surrounded by battleships. The trade federation took advantage of the fact that we depended on trade for most of our basic essentials, and has set up a blockade around our planet, making sure that no ships can get in or out of Naboo.

This morning we dressed and headed down to the throne room, leaving Sabé behind with lady Phoenia. Sabé was sure to be needed to play decoy soon and every extra minute of training was helpful.

Senator Palpatine contacted Amidala and let her know that the chacellor's ambassadors had arrived at the trade federation's battleship.

Which brings us to now.

After a long debate with the royal council Padmé decided to contact the Trade Federation.

I braced myself as the ugly viceroy Nute Gunray appeared on the screen.

"Again you come before me, Your highness. The Federation is pleased." I could see Eirtaé squirm in her yellow handmaiden robe at the mention of the last transmission.

"You will not be pleased when you hear what I have to say, Viceroy. Your trade boycott of our planet has ended."

The neimoidian smirked at his partner before replying. "I was not aware of such a failure."

"I have word that the Senate is finally voting on this blockade of yours." Amidala announced coolly.

"I take it you know the outcome. I wonder why they bother to vote."

"Enough of this pretense, Viceroy! I'm aware the Chancellor's Ambassadors are with you now, and that you have been commanded to reach a settlement." The queen was getting angry, but she kept her cool.

"I know nothing about any Ambassadors...you must be mistaken." That was unexpected.

"Beware, Viceroy, the Federation is going too far this time."

"Your Highness, we would never do anything without the approval of the Senate. You assume too much."

"We will see." Said Amidala before ending the transmission.

"Senator Palpatine wouldn't lie to us your highness." Bibble looked very confused.

"I will contact him now. The senate needs to know about this."

A hologram of the old senator appeared and Amidala wasted no time in telling him what the trade federation had to say for themselves.

"How could that be true? I have assurances from the Chancellor...his Ambassaodrs did arrive. It must be the...get...negotiate..."

The hologram suddenly faded away.

"Senator Palpatine?!" Amidala cried before turning to Panaka. "What's happening?"

"Check the transmission generators." He barked, turning to his seargent.

"A malfunction?" Bibble inquired.

"It could be the Federation jamming us. Your Highness." Panaka sighed.

"A communications disruption can only mean one thing. Invasion."

"Don't jump to conclusions, Governor. The Federation would not dare go that far." I wondered if she was trying to reassure us or herself.

"The Senate would revoke their trade franchise, and they'd be finished." Added Panaka.

"We must continue to rely on negotiation." Said Padmé, rather stupidly.

"Negotiation? We've lost all communications!...and where are the Chancellors Ambassadors? How can we negotiate? We must prepare to defend ourselves." By the end of Bibble's little speech he as very red in the face.

"This is a dangerous situation, Your Highness. Our security volunteers will be no match against a battle-hardened Federation army." I knew that if Padmé was holding the meeting as herself instead of Queen Amidala she would be horrified by Panaka's satement. As it was she just replied firmly,"I will not condone a course of action that will lead us to war."

"But your highness-"

"But nothing Captain. This meeting is adjourned." She stood up. "Come." She simply said, and the four of us rushed into formation to follow her out of the throne room.

**###**

After we accompanied her back to her chambers Padmé asked us to leave her alone, and had spent a good part of the morning looking out at Theed's large promenades as the trade federation landed in the city.

No one dared interrupt her, so I, being the peacekeeper and calm one was sent to tell her that she needed to get her handmaiden robe on and give Sabé instructions on how to act as decoy.

"Your highness, it's time."

She turned around to face me, reminding me of a trapped animal.

" I can't believe this is happening Rabé. They have no business invading us! Do they really think that I'm going to cooperate with them? I will die before doing so!" She shouted, looking as if she were about to cry.

"No one is expecting you to cooperate with them. But you have to tell Sabé what she has to do."

"I know." She smiled at me sadly. "I'm sorry for taking the stress of these past few months out on you."

"Don't apologise." I hesitated. "Your highness, we really must be going."

"I know."

Lady Phoenia and the rest of the handmaidens were waiting for us in the Queen's main wardrobe room.

" I trust that you can get Sabé ready quickly".

"Yes your highness." I bowed, before heading to Sabé.

"The handmaidens will wear the flame robe, and I have chosen this dress for Sabé." Said Lady Phoenia, gesturing to a black dress with a feathered headdress.

"Good." Replied Padmé simply.

"Rabé, a high braid will be sufficient for both the handmaidens outfit and the queen's outfit. The headdress covers the hair."

"Yes Lady Phoenia." I started to braide Sabé's hair as Eirtaé stood up.

"Your highness, I need a word."

"Not now Eirtaé." Padmé said as she started to remove the outer layers of her complicated dress.

Lady Phoenia began braiding Yané's hair and Saché left the room to change into her robe.

"But it's important!" Eirtaé didn't bother hiding her frustration. "Your highness you can't just stand back and let them take the city!"

"Eirtaé you will stay out of the queen's political decisions if you know what's good for you." Lady Phoenia warned, her gaze focused intently on Padmé.

"What kind of leader sits back and lets her people be encarcelated? Your duty is to defend those citizens, not let them die! If I was queen they would have war!"

"Well let's get some things straight Eirtaé." Padmé lifted the heavy headdress of her head and placed it on the dresser. "I'm not going to sacrifice the few security volunteers that we have just to hold off the trade federation! They would all be dead within five minutes! And I would much appreciate it if you would stop telling me what you would do if you were queen because frankly, you're not and never will be!"

Without waiting for an answer Padmé grabbed her handmaiden robe and stormed out the room as Saché came in.


	11. Amulet

Chapter 11: Amulet

Sabé Reccen's POV

Amidala's chambers, Royal palace, Theed,Naboo

I stared at myself in the mirror of the Queen's room, while the rest of the handmaidens ran around trying to make every last physical detail perfect. I didn't know why they bothered. It was obvious that if the Queen refused to cooperate with the neimoidians they would just throw us in some cell.

And since I was playing Queen and had been ordered to not cooperate with them no matter what, we were definetly going to spend tonight in an uncomfortable place. Speaking of uncomfortable, I looked at my headdress. It weighed a good few pounds. I'm no doctor, but I know that balancing that on your head can't be healthy for you.

As I was frowning at the dress Padmé came up behind me and held her hand out. "This is for you."

I took it off her and found that it was a shiny black and gold amulet.

Confused I looked at her. "I can't take this Padmé! Your parents gave you this."

"Hush now, you must wear it! If you don't want to keep it then give me it back when all of this is over."

"What will you wear? You have worn this since the day I met you. Won't you feel uncomfortable without it?" I asked, trying to persuade her to take it back. I was clumsy and it was sure to get lost with me looking after it.

"Sabé you are making excuses as always. Besides, Sola gave me this." She unclipped the gold chain around her neck to reveal the small gold lotus hairpin hanging on it.

"Oh Padmé that's beautiful! Sola must have a good salary." I laughed then stopped. Today was not a day for laughing.

"Her salary is okay."She smiled. "Sola gave it to me but really it was a present from my-" She winced. "Our grandmother Winama."

I felt a pang of sadness as I thought about my new family. My mother Derané had tried to form a relationship with me but I wasn't bothered. As I thought about what lay ahead today I wished that I had at least tried.

I clipped the amulet around my neck, swearing that if we both survived the conflict I would try and make things work with my long lost mother.

Panaka barged into the rooms. "Milady the neimoidians are already taking the lower levels of the palace."

Padmé's eyes filled with concern.

"Then we must move quickly, Sabé you remember our plan right?" I nodded. Padmé had told me that if I was faced with a dilema to turn to the handmaidens. If whatever Padmé said was positive then I was to forget the original plan and go along with whatever the governor or Panaka suggested.

While I waited for the handmaidens to get into formation I couldn't help but notice that Padmé stood as far away from Eirtaé as she possibly could.

They had argued yet again about what a queen should and shouldn't do. Padmé was already stressed out so when Eirtaé started to push her she exploded completely, telling Eirtaé exactly what she thought of her advice.

I was thinking how easier life would be if they just got along when we reached the trone room. Apart from the royal advisory council's absence it looked just as it always was.

Resisting the urge to sigh I sat on the throne, while Padmé and company sat in their corresponding seats.

We sat in silence as the gun shots got louder, until finally Sio Bibble entered, accompanied by twenty or so droids.

"Don't move! You are under arrest!" The droid pointed its blaster at me.

"Your highness, this is unacceptable!" Cried Bibble, as the droid told him to be quiet.

Nute Gunray and the other neimoidian that I had heard Padmé talk about appeared looking very smug and triumphant.

"Your highness." The viceroy smiled, not bothering to bow.

"Viceroy." I replied, not bothering to look at him.

"Shall we go for a walk?" I didn't want to go anywhere with him, but the droids pointing their blasters at me made me stand up.

Captain Panaka followed behind me, Lady Phoenia and Bibble, while Eirtaé, Saché, Yané, Rabé and Padmé followed closely behind him. The guards followed the handmaidens.

"How will you explain this invasion to the Senate?" Bibble inquired, as we walked down the stairs that led out of the palace and into Theed plaza.

"The queen will sign a treaty that will legitimize our occupation here. I've been assured it will be ratified by the Senate." Came Gunray's reply.

"I will not co-operate." I said firmly as we came to a stop.

"Now, now, your Highness. You are not going to like what we have in store for your people. In time, their suffering will persuade you to see our point of view." The way that this stupid alien was talking to me like a child was making me want to hurt him more than I already did. It was a good thing that I was trained by the best and had learned to keep my anger in check. "Commander. Process them."

"Yes, sir!" The droid turned to it's seargent. "Take them to Camp Four."

**###**

The viceroy was stupid. There was really no other way to describe him.

He must have known that leaving a few droids in charge of us would end badly. Well, badly for him.

I was sat on the throne room in the royal starship, with Lady Phoenia, Padmé, Eirtaé and Rabé sat on the benches that lined the room.

It had all happened so quickly, the jedi freeing us from the droids, the conversation that led us to being here in the royal starship. About to die.

As soon as Padmé told me that she wanted to change plans and leave Naboo we had left Saché and Yané behind with the Governor. I couldn't help but notice the sad glances that Lady Aemiliaé Phoeia and Sio Bibble had shared. I bet they surely regretted the way that they had been ignoring each other.

I glanced at Lady Phoenia who was sat next to Padmé, then I glanced at Eirtaé and Rabé who sat opposite them. They seemed calm. I decided that I too should try and act calmer, but I couldn't stop thinking about us getting blown to bits by the blockade.

No one dared to speak.

I wasn't religious, but I wondered if sending out a prayer would help. I felt the amulet under my dress and glanced at Padmé again. She caught my gaze and smiled weakly.

The ship began to get hit and I saw my life begin to flash before my eyes, which was quite sad as it only reminded me of how much I had to do. Alarms started to sound and I felt bit sick.

Getting blown up was a horrible way to go.

Soon enough though, miraculously, the alarms and the shooting stopped. I let out the breath that I didn't know I was holding as Padmé and lady Phoenia stood up and hugged. If we hadn't just narrowly escaped death I would have been surprised but as it was I just laughed. Rabé was busy doing a Little victory dance while Eirtaé, not one to lose composure, started to smooth out her dress.

"Ladies, I don't want to interrupt your celebrations but we have to get into formation. If the jedi were to come in and find us dancing they wouldn't be very impressed." I smiled, as they reluctantly agreed. Eirtaé, Padmé and Rabé got into formation behind me and Lady Phoenia began fussing over my headdress.

When she was satisfied by my appearance she stood to the side and I focused on trying to look solemn.


	12. Dungeons

**Author's note: I would just like to point out that I know that the Naboo are peaceful people okay? It's just that in my imagination when the royal palace was built they weren't haha. And that would explain the whole reason why the palace has dungeons :) ****So yeah, this is Yané's POV.**

**GroovyGrape Xx**

Chapter 12: Dungeons

Yané Xentre's POV

Dungeons, Royal palace, Theed, Naboo

Saché stood at the entrance to our prison, busy cursing the neimoidians, the droids, the trade federation and everything that was involved with the invasion. I tried to ignore her as I slumped onto the hard concrete floor.

As soon as the royal starship left the hangar they found us, and took us straight to the dungeons. I suppose they weren't going to risk taking us to another one of their prisoner camps. Saché and I were led to this dark cell and they took the governor with them, saying something about convincing the queen to return.

Saché gave up trying to get out and came to sit by me.

"At least Padmé got out alright. She will plead the case to the senate and they will listen. They'll help us and we'll be free in no time." She mumbled, even though we both knew that wasn't going to happen. We had both sat through countless meetings the queen had held with the senator, as he insisted that the senate would not be very helpful.

This was just so out of caracter for Saché. She was always the brave one, the realistic one.. I didn't have the heart to tell her what we were both thinking so I just managed to smile at her.

"Hey, at least we're still armed." I chuckled, as she stared at me. I felt my small blaster attached to my thigh.

"Yané you're absolutely right! We can try and get out of here!" Oh what had I just done? I had to make her see that this was very bad idea.

"Saché, there are too many droids okay? Not only that, but if you hadn't noticed we are in the palace. Even if we did find a way out of this cell we wouldn't be able to get out of the palace alive. So just forget that I mentioned it."

"What does Panaka always tell us?"

"Saché, stop."

"Yané, we are trained to be brave, to ignore danger and do what is best for the queen and Naboo in general. If we have a chance of saving-"

"Please just go back to cursing the droids." She laughed at my last comment.

"What?" I asked, irritated. Did she not see how serious our predicament was?

"Shy little Yané just begged me to curse." Her eyes were twinkling.

At least she was back to her normal self I thought dryily.

A few moments of silence ensued.

"So Yané... Tell me something. I mean, we work together but I hardly know a thing about you."

I thought about it and realised that she was right. In our little group of principal handmaidens we all had a role; Saché was the funny, brave one, Eirtaé was the bossy yet dedicated one, Sabé was the brave and kind one, Rabé was the calm and generous one while I was the shy, quiet one.

I remembered the last time that Saché had tried to ask me about myself and I had told her that I was busy and left. I blushed at the memory.

"Well, I like physics, I mean, I know that sounds really nerdy but you know, I think it's interesting and I only chose to become a handmaiden because my mother wanted me to be a girl."

She stared at me. "You mean that your mother told you that girls can't do physics? That's _crazy_ Yané! I know that she's your mother but you can't let her decide your whole future for you. I'm sorry but I can't believe you would sign up to be a handmaiden just because your mother wanted you to! Do you know how many people tried out to be a handmaiden? They would kill to be here right now!"

I thought that I was going to cry because that's what I usually did when people were yelling at me. But then I realised that she hadn't understood me properly.

"Saché I don't think that anyone would kill to be here right now." She still looked as furious as before but she rolled her eyes at me. "You took what I said the wrong way. I know how much of a privilege and an honour that it is to be a handmaiden and I don't regret it. I never will. I'm only eleven! And Padmé has limied the monarch's reign to two terms. She can only be in office for eight years. When I'm finished here I'll go to Theed university and fullfill my dream of becoming a physicist!" I said brightly, despite the circumstances.

"You seem to have your life planned out already." She laughed, then she nudged me. "And liking physics is not nerdy. I think it's great that you already know what you want to do when you're older."

"Do you have no idea what you want to do?"

"Ha! I wish! I'm still hoping that Padmé will ask me to be her maid once she steps down." She joked, as I heard footsteps approaching.

We both stood up immediately as Nute Gunray, the other neimoidian and countless droids approached.

"Well, well If it isn't the sweet young ladies that helped their traitorous queen escape." Gunray purred. I knew we had to answer but I didn't know what to say. To my relief Saché had it covered.

"I would do it a thousand times over."

Gunray seemed very displeased with this answer.

"Then you'll be pleased to know that the governor did not cooperate with us. It would have been much easier if we hadn't been forced to forge the message that we sent to your precious Amidala."

"What have you done to the governor?" I asked sharply, as Saché peered at me in shock.

"The governor will be joining you shortly. And so will Amidala by the looks of things. I have word that she has been found." My heart fell as the viceroy and the rest moved along.

**###**

After what seemed like hours of Saché asking me how I had gotten the courage to snap at the viceroy, Governor Bibble was thrust into our small cell. His clothes seemed a bit ruffled and he was limping.

"Governor are you well?" Saché asked, as I peered at him in concern.

"Don't fret handmaiden, I will live."

"What is happening out there?" I asked, even though I was quite intimidated by him.

"It's not good. Every single citizen that hasn't escaped has been taken to the prisoner camps, and many have lost their lives. Theed is crawling with battle droids! And they have also taken most of the other important cities. It's a complete disaster!"

Part of me wished I hadn't asked, we were already weak as it was.

"What about the queen?" Saché said quietly.

"It's even worse. I overheard the federation saying that they had located her on Tatooine."

"Tatooine? But that's in the outer rim! Nowhere near Coruscant." Saché exclaimed.

"I don't know why they're there! Tatooine is an extremely dangerous planet!" Bibble was very red in the face. "And that's not the worst thing. Apparently the neimoidians have sent a sith to find her."

I inwardly screamed. A sith? A sith was after Padmé? But the sith hadn't been around for ages. And didn't the viceroy say that he had found her? My only consolation was that the jedi were with her.

**Author's note: I am deeply saddened by the events that have ocurred in Paris these past few days. It's a sad day when freedom of speech is lost. May all the victims rest in peace. **


	13. Safe with me

**Author's note: Hi to whoever is reading this. Anyway, say hello to Sabé and Obi Wan! Haha **

**I would be so, so grateful if you could just let me know whatever you think! Especially if it's something you don't like!**

**GroovyGrape Xx**

Chapter 13: Safe with me

Sabé's POV

Throne room, Royal starship, Tatooine

I sat on the throne while Eirtaé and Rabé stood behind me. Lady Phoenia was at her usual place, by the "queen's" side. No one will admit it. No one knows who sent the transmission back to Naboo.

Funny that. Someone obviously did it and no one admiting to it means that me playing queen has made me the prime suspect. Which is completely unfair because nor I nor Padmé would be stupid enough to do that. I mean, she's stupid enough to venture out into a dangerous planet virtually unprotected but you know. There's no talking to Padmé.

Anyway the fact that this stupid (yet very good looking) jedi thinks that I'm just a stupid fouteen year old girl that is out of her depth is infurriating.

I mean, who does he think he is? I don't walk around like I'm the best just because I know my father was a jedi.I know it's not the same thing being one as being the daughter of one but still. Apparently my father was a jedi master, and I'm no expert but I'm pretty sure that being a master is much better than a measly padawan.

He must have sensed my thoughts because he entered the room. Grateful for the white make up I concealed a smile.

"Your highness." He bowed.

"_Padawan_ Kenobi." I replied in my low regal voice.

"I'm afraid Qui gon and the others won't be back tonight. A sandstorm has made it impossible for us to contact them."

My heart sank. Padmé was out there with complete strangers, stuck in a sandstorm. Things couldn't be worse.

"I trust that they will contact us as soon as they are able." I paused. "Thank you for bringing this to my attention, Padawan. You have been most helpful."

I swore that he looked at me funny before bowing and exiting the room.

"Captain Panaka." I called, and he entered immediately.

"Your Highness."

"I am to retire for the night. Stay alert for any communications from Master Jinn."

"Yes your highness."

I stood up and made my way to the queen's chambers. Despite not being very large they were still fit for a Queen. Rabé and Eirtaé helped me out of the complicated dress and I gladly snuggled into my shapeless handmaiden flame robe.

Lady P was oddly quiet, staring into space. Then it dawned on me.

"Phoenia you are _so_ dead."

She stared at me with wide eyes. "Excuse me?"

"You stood there and let me take the blame! Adults aren't supposed to be so childish! They are supposed to take responsability for their stupid actions."

"Sabé what is going on?" Eirtaé demanded.

I was trying to remain calm. I really was. But I had been sat on that stupid throne all day, my head and back hurt (Thank you headdress) ,I was worried about Padmé and now the one person that is supposed to be you know, _Clever_ because she is a _Tutor_ and all, has done one of he stupidest things ever.

"You sent the transmission didn't you?"

Rabé turned to look at me and Eirtaé jumped to Phoenia's defense imediately.

"Sabé she is the most respected tutor on Naboo! She isn't that foolish! Everyone knows that transmissions can be tracked."

Lady Phoenia was still very quiet.

"We are all foolish where the heart is concerned." Rabé said quietly, finally catching on.

Lady Phoenia forgot about her elaborate headdress when she hung her head. Rabé quickly caught it and put it aside.

"I have let you all down."

Eirtaé silently sat down on the edge of one of the handmaidens small beds. "Damn right you have."

"There's nothing we can do about it now, making her feel bad won't help anything. Should we let Panaka know?"

"Panaka can do nothing about it either Rabé." I sighed.

"Let's just try and sleep on it okay? Maybe the trade federation hasn't even noticed."

**###**

I sat on the floor of the throne room. Alone. No heavy headdress, no itchy white make up. Surrounded by nothing but silence, I almost forgot about the stupid invasion.

As soon as the rest were asleep I had silently left the chambers. I wasn't into blowing Padmé's cover, trust me. I just needed a little space to meditate and stretch.

Then I saw him leaning on the door with his arms crossed.

I decided to just stay in character as Queen Amidala, as I was pretty sure he already knew the other handmaidens.

"Couldn't sleep?" His eyes were twinkling.

"That is no way to adress a queen." I said sternly, without getting up. " But as you ask, no, I couldn't. I am worried about my people and cannot sleep knowing that they are suffering." I mean, that was the truth. I was worried about the people that were left behind and Padmé being absent didn't help at all.

"I'm sorry your highness. It was a stupid question."

"You are forgiven." I couldn't help smiling.

"May I join you?"

"Of course."

He sat opposite me and crossed his legs.

"Do you always meditate when stressed?"

"Yes, I was taught well. Though usually the handmaidens don't interrupt me with their chattering."

"I'm just curious milady. May I ask who taught you?"

"He was a very wise jedi. He had been on Naboo to mediate a dispute between the late King Veruna and Viceroy Gunray. Captain Magenta - she was the head of security when Veruna was King- thought that it would be a good idea if the handmaidens were trained to meditate, because it helps to achieve a clear mind which helps a lot when defending."

"I know, the effect is quite brilliant. The jedi always use it when in combat. But that still doesn't explain why a queen would meditate. You clearly stated that he handmaidens were trained, not the queen."

I nearly cursed. Actually, I think I did.

"Do you know the jedi that trained us?" I smiled nervously. "He is said to be a descendant of the great Belth Allusis. He was so very marvelous."

"Yes, Genei tends to have that effect on people." He said dryily. "Did you know that coming from a great person doesn't automatically make you one?" I remembered what I had thought earlier and tried not to blush.

"Sounds to me like you are annoyed at how popular he is." That seemed to strike a nerve.

" You seem to take great pleasure in getting to me your highness. It's amusing how you think that you can."

"_Padawan_. I have no idea what you are on about. You are going to have to be more specific."

"You are not the queen are you?"

I opened my mouth to protest but when his blue eyes looked into mine my brain froze.

"Is it really that obvious? I assure you that I have been very well trained." I was actually quite ofended that my training hadn't fooled him, and instantly regretted not paying more attention to lady Phoenia.

"Your thoughts betray you." He chuckled. "If I wasn't a jedi I wouldn't have known. It's just that jedi tend to research a lot. And I know for a fact that the Queen's parents aren't jedi."

"How do you know that? The queen assured me that her regnal name protected her family."

"The queen wouldn't need protecting from the jedi. Our archives are the largest in the Galaxy, and there is not a lot that we don't know."

"When we reach the capital you should show me them."

"I wish I could. but very few non- jedi have entered. I doubt that I could let a handmaiden in."

How was I not meant to take that personally?

I stood up. "I have let my Queen down."

"No you haven't handmaiden. I promise not to tell a soul." He paused. "If you tell me your name of course."

"I'm sorry. But you know too much already. Besides, how could you trust a measly handmaiden? Goodnight." I began to walk towards Amidala's chambers.

"Please wait. I did not mean to make you feel as though your position is inferior. I know how respected the royal handmaidens are." I began to waver. "You _can_ trust me you know. I can tell that you have a lot on your mind. Talking sometimes helps."

I halted. Maybe he had used some jedi mind trick on me.

Knowing that I was going to regret it I sat back down opposite him. And I told him everything, just like I had told Padmé the first night I met her. He listened patiently and seemed to enjoy my stories about my daily life as a handmaiden.

By the end of our chat it was almost morning,so I told him that the other handmaidens would be expecting me soon.

"You still haven't told me your name." The way that his eyes twinkled like that was extremely charming. _And_ annoying. Remembering that jedi could feel these things I quickly told him my name.

"It's Sabé. Sabé Reccen."

"It was nice chatting to you miss Reccen."

"Same goes for you Ben."

"Ben?"

"Oh, you mean that isn't your name?" I couldn't see myself but I was positive that I was as red as Sio Bibble when he was passionate about something.

"My name is Obi Wan. Obi Wan Kenobi."

"I'm sorry Obi Wan."

"You're forgiven." He smiled. I took that as my cue to leave. Praying that Eirtaé was still asleep I quickly walked towards the exit nearest the royal chambers.

"And Sabé?" He called. I turned around quickly.

"Yes Kenobi?"

"Remeber, your secret is safe with me."

I nodded at him gratefully as I finally left the starship's throne room, feeling warm inside for once in my life.


	14. Luck

Chapter 14: Luck

Padmé Naberrie's POV

Throne room, Royal Starship, Tatooine

It all happened so fast.

It shouldn't surprise me really. Most things do these days. I suppose that is to be expected when the trade federation has a sith chasing you around the Galaxy.

They were nearly at the ship when it attacked. Anakin made it on board okay and I wish I could say the same for Master Jinn. The creature had struck him with his blade as he jumped onto the starship. It's a nice big cut on his leg, and we were very lucky to have medical supplies on board. He'll be okay, as long as we get to Coruscant soon where he can have proper medical attention.

The incident has left everyone shaken. And the fact that I'm going to have to stand in front of the senate and plead our case is making me feel extremely uneasy.

It's not the senate with it's hundreds of senator's that's making me feel this way. It's the fear of failing Naboo.

I was standing behind Sabé, yet again. It's quite infurriating not being able to step up and say what I think. It's not that I don't trust Sabé, she's been great. Well, apart from you know, telling her whole life story to the good looking jedi. I understand that she was feeling low but she could have talked to Rabé or Eirtaé. I mean, it's lucky he seems too occupied with his master. I don't believe that he will tell anyone, I mean, he is on our side. It's just that I don't like him knowing that Sabé is just a decoy. The fewer people that know, the better.

I felt the familiar jolt as we jumped into hyperspace, and instantly relaxed. At least we were away from that planet. I promised myself I would do everything in my power to never return there again.

Panaka entered and bowed.

"Your highness,we have made the jump to hyperspace. We will be arriving in Coruscant in approximately 12:00 hours."

"Very Good Captain. I am to retire for the night." Sabé replied coolly, standing up.

We followed her and as soon as we entered the chambers she tore the headdress off.

"Hey be careful with that! Do you know how expensive this dress is?" Eirtaé exclaimed, as she helped her step out of it.

"I couldn't care less Eirtaé! The sooner we get to Coruscant the better."

"I couldn't agree with you more." I said, trying to ease the tension.

Sabé smiled at me and began apologising for the incident with the jedi all over again. I held my hands up to stop her and Eirtaé huffed.

"It's a wonder that the whole Galaxy doesn't know who she is. I'm sure the whole starship does now. I just can't believe you would put the whole plan in jeopardy like that! We've worked too hard for you to just tell a random jedi that you're not really the queen!"

"He's not just a random jedi!" Sabé seemed to be close to tears.

Eirtaé's eyes narrowed at that comment. "Oh please Sabé, you don't really think that he's into you do you? He's a _Jedi _for goodness sakes! He's just using you to get information on the queen!"

"Eirtaé that's enough." I said, my gaze focusing on Sabé who had a very wounded look on her face.

"I can't do this anymore." She stepped passed me and walked out the room.

"So what? You're just going to let her walk and tell the other jedi?"

"Eirtaé she has learnt her lesson and I trust her. She just needs some space and I don't blame her. These past few days have been hard on all of us."

Eirtaé didn't seem to agree with me but as I was Queen she let it go.

"Padmé, I think it would be best if we start on your speech and wardrobe for tomorrow. The senate is going to need to be very impressed." Lady Phoenia said, changing the subject.

"Yes you're right. Let's start."

**###**

"I knew I'd find you here." Sabé just shrugged as I sat next to her in the small wardrobe room. That was a lie. I hadn't known that she was going to be here. I had searched the whole ship, even bumping into Anakin who gave me a small wooden charm.

I peered around the tiny room. The dress that I was to wear tomorrow was hanging neatly in the ships wardrobe.

I wasn't sure about it, but Lady Phoenia said that it would hide my age perfectly while demonstrating my dedication to Naboo. I was going to ask Sabé what she thought but she had something else on her mind.

"What else has Eirtaé been saying about me?"

I let out a small sigh before answering. "She's not said anything Sabé. She's just upset about the jedi knowing."

"No she's not. It's clear that she hates all of us. If I were queen I would have gotten rid of her." She started fiddling with a complicated headdress.

"That's a little harsh. Look I know that she can be unbearable sometimes but she's a good handmaiden."

"Good for who Padmé? That is just so typical of you seeing the good in people. It's what you've always done. But I'm family and I'm telling you that she's bad news."

"Oh come on Sab, you're just-"

"No I'm not anything. She was involved with Veruna! You know that! She is just tagging along for the ride waiting for the perfect opportunity to steal the power."

I couldn't help but laugh at her, and she scowled at me furiously.

"Sabé, admit that you're just a little annoyed because of what she said about the jedi."

"Maybe. But she still shouldn't be so bossy and stuck up. Her family are only just surviving. A new scandal and they're finished."

"What are you on about? Eirtaé can't help that her mother had an affair with King Veruna."

"I'm not saying that. I'm just saying that being stuck on a ship in the middle of nowhere gives you a lot of time to think."

"Sabé you might want to go a little easier on the headdress." She was holding it so hard her knuckles were going white.

She let go and looked at me. "Have you sorted the speech out?"

"Yes."

"What about the dress?"

"It's right behind you."

"Is everyone else asleep?"

"Yes."

"Do you hate me?

"Sometimes." I smiled as I stood up.

"Well the feelings mutual." She informed me, a smile present on her face.

"What do you think about getting some sleep? You have a big day tomorrow."

"So do you." She replied as I helped her up.

"Sabé I will never forget what you've done for Naboo."

"Padmé, now is not a time to be getting emotional."

"You never let me thank you properly."

"You can thank me when I give you your amulet back." She gestured to the small black and gold circle hanging around her neck.

"It's a deal. Though I don't need it back. The small boy gave me this." I showed her the japor snippet. "He said it was a good luck charm or something"

"Ooh Padmé I think he likes you! What's his name? Anakin? Ani and Paddy sitting in a tree-"

"Sabé you're being ridiculous."

"Nah mate. I think you're on to something."

I nudged her and she nudged me back as we left the room.

We made small talk on our way back to the royal chambers, ready for a much deserved sleep.

**###**

"You'll have to tell me the theory you have about Eirtaé one day Sabé."

"Will you be quiet? She might hear you!"

I chuckled as Sabé began fretting about messing the decoy plan up, yet again.

"There, you look just like Queen Amidala." I finished applying the royal make up.

"Ew, who would want to look like you?" Rabé chirped as she entered the room with Eirtaé.

"Careful Rab, she can have you beheaded." Sabé laughed. I feigned outrage then laughed with my handmaidens as Lady Phoenia entered the room.

"We have entered the atmosphere. You need to get into the throne room. Now." She seemed very irritated, but I didn't have time to quiz her about it.

"Yes Lady Phoenia." Replied Sabé, before turning to us. "Let's go ladies."

We entered the throne room and Sabé arranged the landing with the rest. Qui gon was to be taken to a medical facility first, and Obi Wan was to accompany him, leaving the Gungan and Anakin with us.

I wasn't really bothered as long as they didn't get in the way.

**###**

Watching Sabé talking to the supreme chancellor was the most nerve wracking thing ever.

She did it extremely well though, and I was soon in Senator Palpatine's apartment with the rest of the handmaidens fussing over me.

"Why does the queen have so many clothes?" I had completely forgotten about Anakin. Luckily I already had the make up on, so he didn't recognise me.

"Anakin, please wait in the social area with Jar Jar." Lady Phoenia said gently. He looked disappointed but didn't protest.

"That was close."

"Yeah it's lucky Sabé's in the other room sorting your senate dress out. I think she's still dressed as decoy."

"Tell her to leave the wardrobe and to change into her handmaiden robes. We can't afford for someone else to see her dressed as Queen."

Eirtaé swept into a bow before going to find her.

"This headdress is tricky Padmé." Rabé laughed.

"I know. But it's Shiraya's headdress. I need her help and I'm sure she will provide it."

Rabé smiled but said no more. She didn't understand why I was so religious.

"Your highness you must leave shortly, the senator is expecting you." Lady Phoenia gave me the delicate heels that came with the dress.

"Rabé how's it going?"

"I'm nearly done."

When she was finished I stepped into the shoes and left to meet with senator Palpatine wih Rabé and Eirtaé.


	15. I told you so

**Author's note: This is Lady Phoenia's POV. I hope you like it.**

**As always I would love to know what you think :)**

**GroovyGrape Xx**

Chapter 15:I told you so

Lady Aemiliaé Phoenia's POV

500 Republica, Senate district, Coruscant

Damn Palpatine.

If what Padmé's told me about her meeting with him is true then he seems to have lost all faith in Chancellor Valorum.

Which is not fair. I have been around politics all my life and he is one of the best chancellor's the republic's had for years. For Palpatine to propose a vote of no confidence in him is unbelievable.

He knows how vunerable Padmé is right now and I suspect that he is taking advantage of that to further his own political career. He has been dreaming of becoming chancellor ever since I've known him.

Padmé was already dressed in the large gown and Rabé was handling the even larger headdress. Sabé was doing her usual job of painting Padmé's thumbnails white and Eirtaé was sorting the make up out.

"Padmé don't do it."

"Don't do what?" I should have scolded her for not answering properly, but I had given up trying to make her be formal behind closed doors. Besides, there were more pressing matters at hand.

"The vote of no confidence. Don't call for it."

She turned to me so sharply that the ends of the headdress nearly hit Rabé in the face. But she didn't seem too bothered about that. She was more bothered about me.

"Aemiliaé, my priority is Naboo. Valorum has been great to us, but I will not put one person before my people."

"I would never say that Naboo wasn't your priorty. I just feel like Palpatine is asking you to do it for his own personal reasons."

"If he is elected he will help Naboo no matter what."

"If Valorum can't control the senate how will Palpatine? Does it not seem a bit too convenient?"

"I don't know what you're trying to get at. Beating around the bush has never been your style Phoenia, so please don't start doing it now."

"Padmé you do not know politics as I do. Before I became a tutor I was a political assistant to him, and I know him better than most. The senator is taking advantage of you, he has offered you a quick and easy solution to the problem, and he knows that you will stop at nothing to free Naboo."

"Yes, you're right. I will stop at nothing to make sure that Naboo gets freed from the federation. So unless you have any other ideas I suggest you stay out of it."

"Yes your highness." I bowed, understanding that she wouldn't listen to me.

She turned back to her handmaidens, clearly upset about my interference.

"Your highness, I hope the day never comes when I get to tell you I told you so." I quickly exited the rooms before she could tell me how unprofessional I was acting.

I decided that it was time to pay a certain senator a little visit.

**###**

"Sentor Palpatine." He turned away from the panoramic view to face me.

"Oh, Lady Phoenia, it has been too long." _Not long enough_, I mentally corrected him. "Come and join me. Coruscant is very pleasant to look at."

I joined him, though I didn't care for Coruscant's landscape. "How have you been?"

"Good, good. But I suspect you have not come here to exchange pleasantries."

"It was foolish of you to ask the queen to call for a vote of no confidence in the chancellor. He has been our biggest supporter."

"I have already discussed this matter with the queen herself, your interference is not needed." He turned his gaze away from Coruscant and focused it on me instead. His voice was pleasant but his eyes betrayed him.

"Palpatine, don't use this crisis to get what you want."

"I don't like what you are insinuating Aemiliaé." His eyes narrowed.

"I don't like your intentions Senator." My eyes narrowed back.

"And what intentions would they be?"

"I know that you were the one who urged Valorum to tax the trade routes."

"Is that supposed to prove something?"

"It proves_ everything_ Senator."

"I suggest you stay out of my politics Aemiliaé. I don't know what Sio would do without you." I tried not to react to that. I had been trying not to think about my poor Sio, who could be dead for all I knew. A sharp pain tugged at my chest and I hoped my voice wouldn't crack.

"Are you threatening me?"

He was about to respond when the the soundproof doors opened and one of his bodyguards entered.

"Senator, Queen Amidala will be leaving for the senate soon."

"Good. I will join her now." Without another glance at me he walked out with the bodyguard.

**###**

Padmé didn't even look at me as I joined her in the speeder that would take us to the senate. She was more concerned about Palpatine. I tried not to look disgusted as I sat behind them. Rabé and Eirtaé sat beside me in their dark cloaks.

I decided to try and think about anything else apart from Palpatine's threat. But I failed everytime. I had heard rumours about some senators being murdered. Senators who weren't big fans of Palpatine.

I couldn't shake the feeling of fear and guilt at not being able to stop what was going to happen.

We soon arrived at the large senate building and were instantly ushered inside to the Naboo congressional box. I sat with Eirtaé, while Rabé sat next to Panaka and Padmé sat in the middle of the pod as the Senator took his place at the front.

The session began with Chancellor Valorum. "The Chair recognizes the Senator from the sovereign system of Naboo."

Our pod floated into the middle of the senate chamber.

"Supreme Chancellor, delegates of the Senate. A tragedy has occured on our peaceful system of Naboo. We have become caugt in a dispute you're all well aware of, which began right here with the taxation of trade routes, and has now engulfed our entire planet in the oppresion of the Trade Federation." Said Senator Palpatine as the trade federation's pod floated out.

"This is outrageous! I object to the Senator's statements!" Cried Lott Dod, the trade federation's senator.

"The Chair does not recognize the Senator from the Trade Federation at this time." Replied Valorum.

Palpatine continued, "To state our allegations, I present Queen Amidala, the recently elected ruler of Naboo, to speak on our behalf."

I held my breath as Padmé stood up and began her speech. "Honorable representatives of the Republic , I come to you under the gravest of circumstances. The Naboo system has been invaded by against all the laws of the Republic by the Droid Armies of the Trade-" Padmé was cut off by Lott Dod. I could almost feel Eirtaé's disgust.

"I object! There is no proof. This is incredible. We recommend a commision be sent to Naboo to assertain the truth."

Another pod flew into the arena. "The Congress of Malastare concurs with the honorable delegate from the Trade Federation. A commision must be appointed...that is the law."

This wasn't good.

" The point-" Chancellor Valorum was interrupted by Mas Amedda, who began whispering something into his ear.

Palpatine began whispering something to Padmé, and I strained my ears, but I failed to hear.

"The point is conceded. Queen Amidala of the Naboo, will you defer your motion to allow a commission to explore the validity of your accusations?"

Oh no.

"I will not defer." Padmé was angry and I prayed that she wouldn't lose composure. "I have come before you to resolve this attack on our sovereignty now. I was not elected to watch my people suffer and die while you discuss this invasion in a committee. If this body is not capable of action, I suggest new leadership is needed. I move for a vote of no confidence in Chancellor Valorum's leadership."

I sat back as the senate errupted into chaos and Mas Amedda called for order.

The last thing I saw before leaving the pod was Palpatine's smug smile, and prayed to all the gods that were listening to not let him win the election.


	16. Back to the start

Chapter 16:Back to the start

Eirtaé Anidale's POV

Throne room, Royal Starship, Coruscant

I stood with Lady Phoenia on this one.

Not because I still resented Padmé because she was queen when it should've been me, but because Aemiliaé was right. Calling the vote of no confidence hadn't helped us at all.

I know who it did help though. And his name is Senator Palpatine. I saw how he bragged about being in the running for Supreme Chancellor of the republic. He was so confident about winning that I almost felt sorry for him. Yes, while Naboo being in this situation guaranteed him sympathy votes, he shouldn't have been so sure about himself.

_I_ had been sure that I would become princess of Theed and later queen when Veruna retired, and look where that got me. Not exactly nowhere yet not exactly queen.

Right now Padmé was discussing her plans with the gungan, Jar Jar Binks. I resisted the urge to sigh as I stood opposite them by the door. The jedi padawan that had saved us from the federation was present but this time he was accompanied by another older looking man. He had told Padmé that Qui gon was still recovering and that he wouldn't be able to join us in taking back Naboo.

Sabé seemed to know who the older jedi was, because apparently he had trained her when Padmé was the princess. She had spent many nights telling us about this marvelous jedi that was rumoured to be a descendant of Belth Allusis, one of the most respected jedi of all time.

Genei Allusis didn't seem that amazing to me, but my field of expertise was etiquette, so what do I know?

I knew that Padmé was elected because of her peaceful politics and a handmaiden should always be the first to support her queen. But this idea was beyond stupid. The gungan actually looked clever compared to this idea. I mean, even if the gungans agreed to help us there was no way they could win. The trade federation's army was one of the largest in the Galaxy, much larger than the gungan poulation. I imagined that their military technology would be a lot better too.

Yet I knew better than to bring this up with the queen. Lady Phoenia was in the danger zone and I couldn't afford to lose my job, mainly because finding a better or even equal job with my family's reputation was going to be almost impossible. I tried very hard not to resent my mother about the affair, because I knew how much pain she's been through, but also because resenting can never change the past. No matter how much I wanted to.

After everyone had agreed that Padmé had absolutely no idea what she was doing (they didn't exactly say that, but it made me feel a lot better),she soon retired to her rooms.

"Ric Olié estimates that we will be arriving in Naboo in approximately 8:00 hours." Lady Phoenia bowed.

"Good." Padmé replied frostily.

I didn't know why I felt the need to help my former political rival but I had to stop this.

"Your Highness, this has to stop. Going into battle feeling so resentful can do none of us any good."

She whirled around to face me and I was sure that I was going to face Queen Amidala's wrath. Instead she just studied me for a few moments.

"Explain yourself." What? She was supposed to be the ruler of an entire planet yet she didn't understand that? She must have seen my confused expression but she didn't say anymore.

"Lady Phoenia was only trying to help-"

"I know that Eirtaé. It's Phoenia's job to inform me about political rivals, to choose the appropriate outfit for the occasion, to let me know everyone's opinion at court,etc,etc. I suppose that _help_ could be an appropriate verb to describe a tutor's job." She interrupted me sarcastically, as if I didn't know Naboo's etiquette better than everyone in the room. "Even though it also implies that a tutor should be supportive."

"Not if she doesn't agree with your decision, your highness. A tutor's job is to teach, not support. Comfort and support is a handmaiden's job."

"Then why aren't you supportive?" Wow, that caught me off guard.

"I _am_ supportive your highness." I tried to sound convincing.

"Oh please Eirtaé, save it! If you think that heading into battle feeling upset isn't that much of a good idea then stop resenting me!"

"I don't-" A fierce look from her stopped me. I decided that as we were all about to die anyway it wouldn't matter if I was honest with her and I realised, honest with myself. "Padmé I don't truly resent you. It wasn't your fault the Naboo chose you instead of me, it's just that I was promised that I would be Princess, and me blaming you was a way of feeling better about being rejected."

Rabé and Sabé, who had been standing by the side quietly since we'd reached the rooms looked at me shocked, as if I'd lost my mind or something.

"Who would promise you such a thing?" Lady Phoenia asked.

"Who do you think?" I snapped, hating myself for being so stupid and trusting the man that had broken my mother's heart over and over again.

"Thank you for telling me this Eirtaé. I'm sorry that we couldn't have cleared this up sooner." Padmé's face was still covered in white make up but I could tell that it had softened considerably.

"Veruna used and fooled us all."Rabé added.

"See the thing is, I don't think he did." We all turned to the person who had dared to defend the dead King.

"Aemiliaé, don't be so ridiculous. He was a rubbish King." Sabé frowned.

"I never said that he wasn't a useless monarch Sabé. I just feel that he wasn't as bad as you think."

"That's enough Aemiliaé. You have doubted enough people today." Padmé said sharply. She was obviously not letting the whole Palpatine thing go any time soon.

"No." Lady Phoenia countered. "Sabé could be right."

"What are you on about?" Padmé sounded tired and irritated that her orders about shutting up had been ignored.

"Sabé's theory about Eirtaé."

"You have a theory about me?" I looked questioningly at Sabé and she just shrugged.

"Stop this now. This is not a time to be gossiping about Eirtaé and Veruna." Padmé said, too sharply for my liking. "If you hadn't noticed we have a planet to save, so hurry up and get ready."

**###**

I had spent the whole time that we had been getting ready begging Sabé to tell me what her stupid theory was.

"If it's that stupid then why do you want to know?" She had laughed, as Padmé shot us death glances. Rabé was oblivious to it all as she worked on Sabé's complicated headdress. She was to play decoy again, as a battle would be the most dangerous place for a queen to be. Padmé wasn't too happy about it and had made Sabé promise her yet again that she didn't mind.

I found the whole exchange pathetic and tried to stay as far away from them as I could, not trusting myself to not say something. I decided to join Aemiliaé in the wardrobe room and focused all my attention on her complicated headdress. I took a break of nagging to question her about the hairstyle.

"How are you going to fight in this thing?" I had frowned," It's nearly as big as the queen's!"

"Don't be ridiculous Eirtaé it's nowhere near that size. Anyway, I'm not going to fight."

I think I actually pulled her hair really tight as that sunk in.

"How is that fair? I have to fight!"

"Stars Eirtaé! You're a handmaiden! That's your job!"

"Don't go all Padmé on me Aemiliaé. I know fully well what my job is. I just think that you should fight with us. Naboo is just as much your homeworls as it is mine."

"Eirtaé I know you don't feel as confident about your fighting as the other girls but you've come a long way." Wow that was mean. I sighed as we spent a few moments in silence.

"Well, what are you going to do when we land?Just stay on the ship?"

"No. I'm going to lead the few security volunteers that we have to the prisoner camps to free the people." She paused. "So technically I am going to fight."

"Hmm, I wonder why you want to do that. You must be dying to see him."

She tensed up at the mention of the governor. "I hope he's okay Eirtaé. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if he had died thinking that I didn't care for him."

"I'm sure he knows Aemiliaé." I said softly.

"I'm not so sure Eirtaé... I'm really not so sure."

Knowing that I had upset her I decided to just leave it at that and continue asking about Sabé's theory to lighten the mood. It took a good half an hour but she finally caved.

"Stars Eirtaé you are going to drive me mad girl! It's just a silly theory okay?" She stopped styling my hair for a second. "Please don't take it to heart."

My heart beat fast as she began to tell me.

"I'm sorry Eirtaé, but it makes sense. It's obviously not completely certain, I mean, you could still be Eirtaé Anidale."

"_You're_ not making any sense Aemiliaé! Stop stalling and tell me."

"Sabé thinks that Veruna is your biological father."

I think I cried, I think I denied it, I think I even told her that Sabé was a jealous little liar that liked to cause scandal, like she had with Padmé's family.

Lady Phoenia had taken me to Amidala's chambers and Rabé had calmed me down to the point that I couldn't speak. Panaka came in and told us to prepare for landing because we had entered the atmosphere. I stood behind Padmé as deep down inside of me I knew that what Sabé suggested was right.

We exited the starship and made our way out into the forest area, ready to take back what was ours.

Even though my head was full of doubts about who my father was I couldn't help but feel overwhelmed that we were back on Naboo, back home, back to the start.


	17. Fight for you

**Author's note:Wow, it's been a while since my last A/N, I think haaa. Okay so this is a very, very, very AU chapter. I can't stress that enough :') I don't quite know what I was thinking so if you could let me know what _you_ think that would be more than great :)****GroovyGrape sends her amor Xx**

Chapter 17:Fight for you

Obi Wan Kenobi's POV

Royal Hangar, Theed, Naboo

As I deflected blaster shots and cut down droids I thought about my master, who was most probably lying on a bed somewhere in the Halls of healing.

Before I had left Coruscant Qui-Gon told me that I was ready to be a jedi knight, promising me that if I succeded in freeing Naboo the jedi council would approve my knighthood instantly, as they already thought I was the perfect jedi.

To say I was excited would be a pretty big understatement. I had been training for this moment all my life and getting that kind of recognition from the council was every padawan's dream. Yet I tried to concentrate on my fighting, knowing fully well that jedi weren't supposed to get so excited about such things, especially when in battle.

It was essential to keep a clear mind in combat and as we continued to fight the droids in the hangar I thought about the night on Tatooine when Sabé had told me about the marvelous jedi that had trained her a few years ago.

Said jedi had just ducked as one of the many starfighters that were being sent to destroy the federation's control ship flew over us and exited the hangar. I watched him fighting next to me and couldn't help but feel admiration for the older man.

Yes, I had told Sabé that he wasn't that much of a big deal, but that was only because I was jealous of how much recognition he got from the galaxy.

And yes, I believed that he was more popular than me only because of his amazing ancestor.

And yes again, maybe I was a bit jealous that Sabé hadn't mentioned how marvelous _my_ fighting skills were.

I smiled as she came into my mind, and reached out to find her force signature. She was somewhat behind me, but I could feel her more than most of those in the hangar. I wasn't sure if it was because I had taken a liking to her, or because her father was a jedi. I made a mental note to find information on strong force signatures in the jedi archives as soon as I reached Coruscant.

As I deflected a shot that nearly hit the real queen dressed as a handmaiden, Genei told me to clear my mind.

"Yes master." I replied, cutting down one of the last droids.

Even though I knew the queen's secret I _had_ kept my promise to the beautiful, yet scared handmaiden that I had got to know in the royal starship's throne room.

After a nightmarish walk through the lush nabooian forests to find the gungan's sacred place with Jar-Jar in charge, Sabé had decided to take matters into her own hands and lead the way. All seemed to be going well until she nearly fell off a cliff.

If it hadn't been for my quick reflexes she most definetly would have.

Soon after our small party found the gungan's sacred place Sabé began to talk. She hadn't been speaking for long when Padmé stepped past her. I really wasn't expecting Padmé to blow her own cover like that and announce who she was to the Gungan leader, Boss Nass. But she did, and her plan worked, with the gungan agreeing to help us after she had dropped onto her knees and begged him to put their people's differences aside to fight the common enemy.

The magical moment was ruined when the great jedi master, Genei Allusis, said that the genius plan wouldn't work. He argued that nobody could be stupid enough to send their army to fighwhen they held a fortified position on the high ground.

Real queenie had told him that she knew what she was doing, and that if he didn't want to help then he was very welcome to leave Naboo.

I tried not to wince as I remembered the awkward, tension filled silence that had followed, until the queen announced that we were leaving to plan for the battle.

I tried not to chuckle as I remembered Sabé telling me on the way here that all our hopes were riding on the neimoidian's stupidity.

Padmé ordering her troops around brought me back to reality, and I quickly followed Genei Allusis and the rest to the large hangar doors that led to the power generators.

The doors opened and we came face to face with the creature that had attacked Qui-Gon. Without giving me time to remove my cloak the assumed sith grabbed Sabé,(because you know, she was dressed as queen) and forced the doors shut, leaving Padmé in near hysterics.

"Your highness, is there another way to get to the palace?" Genei asked calmly as I began to cut through the doors, like I had with Qui-Gon on the trade federation's batteship.

"Yes." She turned to her group. "Take the long way around, I'll guide the jedi." I felt captain Panaka's dissaproval at her comment.

"That won't be necessary your highness, this sith is very dangerous, and your group needs you."

I also felt Panaka's dissaproval about needing a fourteen year old girl to lead him round the Palace, but he was also relieved that she wouldn't be coming with us.

"Fine, we'll take the long way round." As soon as she left Genei helped me to break through the door.

I had to keep reminding myself that Sabé wouldn't want me to be worried about her as we searched the enourmous power generator rooms.

"They aren't here!" I was surprised at how frustrated I sounded.

"Calm yourself, getting frustrated isn't the jedi way."

"I know." I sighed. "Do you think that maybe he took her to the waterfall tunnels? The queen was going to go through here."

"Good thinking Kenobi, Let's go."

**###**

The waterfall tunnels were dark and it was obvious that they hadn't been used for years. Also full of large cobwebs, I was grateful for our lightsabers that light the way.

"Is she important to you, this girl?" Genei's deep voice filled the small tunnel.

"Why would you ask that? We are simply on a mission to track down the sith and rescue one of the queen's handmaidens."

"Alright, alright, it's just that Nabooian girls tend to have that effect on men." That caught my attention.

"Really? And how would you know that?"

"Oh it happened a lifetime ago, when I was about your age. I had been sent here with your master Qui-Gon to investigate the murder of Senator Vidar Kim. "

"What happened? With the girl, I mean. Qui-Gon has already told me about the senator." The senator had died in a horrific speeder crash, along with all his family. It had been a very controversial incident with massive press coverage. The Naboo were sure that it had been planned but if so, the murderer had covered it up perfectly.

"You know I'm going to have to start calling you nosy instead of Obi Wan." He smiled.

"I don't mind as long as you give me the answers I'm looking for." I smiled back.

"I fell in love." He shrugged. "I fell in love with a beautiful woman. She was tall, slim, had long brown hair that cascaded down her back and the most beautiful eyes."

"That's quite a description."

"She was quite a woman." He chuckled.

I felt uneasy by his response. The description of the woman matched Sabé perfectly and I couldn't shake the feeling that I had unknowingly found her father.

"So tell me, were things serious between you?"

"Very. I was all set to leave the order for her. I still regret not doing so."

"Why didn't you?"

"I was called back to Coruscant on an emergency mission. You know the whole assasination attempt on Chancellor Valorum." I nodded as I remembered watching many holodocumentaries about one of the worst bombings Coruscant's senate district had seen for years. "And I guess that saving him messed my head up. I was estatic about my victory and the sense of acheivement and duty took over. I never went back to Naboo. I was actually hesitant to come here after all these years."

I was left speechless and after a few minutes silence he decided to try and justify his actions.

"I know how bad it sounds. I can never forgive myself for what I did, I don't even know why I did it. I guess I just panicked. I couldn't face her and tell her that I wasn't going to be with her after promising to spend the rest of my life by her side!."

" Jedi aren't supposed to be cowards! So please just stop talking Genei. I've heard enough."

"I had every intention of leaving the code. I loved her!"

I stopped walking and faced him, my rage making me forget about our mission momentarily.

"If you truly loved her Genei then you would have thought about the lives you were leaving behind." I carried on walking as I sensed his confusion.

"Lives?"

"Yes. Now come on. You owe it to Derané to save her daughter! _Your_ daughter!"

"What? How do you know Derané's name? How do you know that Sabé's mi-"

"Now is not time for chit-chat. Sabé's life is hanging in the balance! Now is the time to redeem yourself!"

Even though he was full of questions that I couldn't answer he followed me as I ran down the hallways in search of the sith, praying that it wasn't too late.

**### **

I had found Sabé in a larger tunnel. She was tied up by her arms and I foolishly ran to untie her.

That was when the creature appeared. He held his blade to Sabé's neck and told me to lay down my weapon.

"No Obi Wan! I'm not important! I'm just a _decoy_!" She cried as the creature sneered.

"Not to me you're not." I lashed out at the sith and began a duel. I was so relieved to have saved Sabé from danger that I didn't realise just how difficult going against a sith would be.

If it wasn't for Genei, who blocked_ his_ blade, I would have been long gone.

After that, a long and dangerous fight ensued between my blue lightsaber, Genei's green lightsaber and the sith's red double bladed one.

"Obi Wan!" Sabé's frightened scream hit me as I blocked the sith's blade for what seemed like the thousandth time.

Turning to see what she was warning me about I saw Genei fall to the floor, a lightsaber wound through his back. I was alone. It was just me against the sith. Trying not to let my hurt affect my fighting I pushed it down and carried on, determined not to let Qui-Gon down. I would be the perfect jedi that he said I was and defeat the sith.

I tried to let go of my anger as I felt Genei's force signature begin to fade away.

I could feel the sith's anger as he swung his blade at me. It was overpowering and it took all of my strength not to surrender to him.

Just as I was about to give up something amazing happened. I don't know how I did it, but I struck the sith. His legs separated from the rest of his body as he fell down. Sabé was sobbing openly as she begged me to save Genei.

I ran to his side and lifted his head onto my lap.

"Sabé, I'm sorry, tell your mother I'm..." He was gone. I laid him down and walked over to Sabé, gently releasing her.

She fell into my arms and I carried her further down the tunnel away from the dead bodies.

I sat down and held her head as we cried together.

"Why did he say he was sorry? What did he mean?" She looked up into my eyes and I tried not to sigh when I saw her tear striken face.

"He's your father Sabé."

"How do you know that?" She sat straight up and wiped her eyes.

"I figured it out and he confirmed it when I mentioned your mother's name."

"You know my mother's name?"

"You told me on Tatooine."

"So you remembered?"

"I remembered everything about you Sabé. I think you're amazing."

"You do?"

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it." I stroked her face. "You truly are amazing Sabé Reccen."

"You're not too bad yourself." She finally smiled, as I leaned in to kiss her.

The kiss was short but sweet, and as she buried into me and sobbed about her dead father I wondered whether being a perfect jedi was worth it, when being a not-so-perfect one meant being able to be with the woman you loved.


	18. Retaking Naboo

Chapter 18: Retaking Naboo

Rabé Tirena's POV

Royal Palace, Theed, Naboo

Everyone was left pretty shaken after the sith took Sabé. That's the general reaction we get everytime we see him really, but I mean who can blame us? He's a _sith_.

Padmé lost her compusure big time, and I was glad that Lady Phoenia hadn't been there to witness it, no matter how much I believed that she wouldn't blame her. Even Eirtaé, who never has a hair out of place, lost it a little.

Putting both her court, and fighting training to good use Padmé soon regained control and led us into the palace courtyards, where I had walked through so many times on errands. I tried to reassure myself that Sabé would be okay, and told myself that no matter what, there was nothing I could do to help her now.

Her fate lay with the jedi, so I pushed her to the back of my mind, feeling sick in doing so.

We took cover in the alcoves as the droids fired at us. I was paying all my attention to the droids believe me, but I did notice a little moment between Padmé and Eirtaé, after Padmé had pulled Eirtaé back just in time to miss a bullet that would have most likely killed her.

We soon took the courtyard and moved into the large marble hallways that were always so beautifully decorated. Now they were full of droids and had sustained considerable damage.

Just like I had put Sabé out of my mind, I reminded myself that it wasn't important right now. If we managed to capture the viceroy it wouldn't matter just how ruined the palace was.

Eirtaé was on the other side of the hallway as we shot at the droids, and Padmé and Panaka were a little behind us. I tried to concentrate as more and more droids filed into the corridor. How many of them were there?

Trying to think of a way to get rid of the droids I heard a loud gunshot and the shattering of transparisteel behind me. I whirled around and to this day I still don't know how I controlled myself, when my mind was telling me to scream at Padmé to get the hell back in the hallway.

She and her group had already used their blasters to take them to the upper floor where the throne room was located. Glancing at Eirtaé who was looking quite sick, I signalled to the window.

If she understood me she didn't let me know, and decided to keep shooting at the droids. Tired of not getting anywhere I turned to one of the men in my group.

"I need to cross over to that side. Cover me." I didn't give him time to protest and shot at the droids as I quickly made it over to Eirtaé.

Miraculously we were both unharmed, and as we continued to resist the droids I shouted to Eirtaé, "We need to move forward. Padmé's alone up there!"

"Rabé what do you think we're trying to do? We aren't staying here out of choice!" She gritted her teeth as she was forced to take cover behind one of the large marble pillars.

So we stayed like that for another quarter of an hour or so, until we managed to get to the end of the hallway and climb the staircase that would lead us to the same floor as Padmé. As we ran down the long hallway I prayed that the neimoidians were stupid enough to have stayed in the throne room. I rationalised that if they had the brain to send their army out to fight the gungans they would probably still be there.

I nearly stopped dead in my tracks when I looked into the throne room. It was pretty full of battle droids and I soon realised that the viceroy had captured Padmé and her group.

I signalled my group to stop but Eirtaé charged right past me and shouted at the viceroy.

"Viceroy!" The ugly neimoidian turned to look and I thought I saw a smile flash across Padmé's face as Eirtaé continued,"Your occupation of our Planet has ended! We have secured the real queen so good luck getting that treaty signed!" I gasped at that outrageous lie, expecting the viceroy to burst out laughing at us.

He didn't.

"After them! This one's a decoy!" It was my turn not to burst out laughing at him as he surpassed his own stupidity.

Eirtaé shot the two droids guarding the door and ran towards the staircase to the right. I watched in amazement as the guy that had covered me shot a few droids that were charging at us, before quickly following Eirtaé and the rest.

The seriousness of being followed by battle droids kicked in and my urge to laugh disappeared completely. It soon turned into the same scenario as before, a non-moving battle between us and the droids.

"Eirtaé! What's the plan?"

"Staying alive!" She paused as she fired at them furiously. Obviously all that about her father possibly being Veruna was eating her up inside. Maybe she could use this horrible experience to get rid of her anger. A therapy of some sorts.

I really did feel for Eirtaé, but as I had with the other problems I'd had since we entered the hangar I pushed it away, and focused instead on the problem at hand.

I heard a shout and to my horror saw cover guy fall to the ground grabbing his shoulder. "Cover me!" I shouted to Eirtaé, who responded with a nod.

I pulled him behind a marble pillar as he smiled at me weakly.

"Stay here! We'll get help as soon as we can okay?" I stood up, ready to fire when everyone halted. No gunshots, no screams as members of our group got hit, no sound of the droids calling for reinforcements.

That could only mean one thing.

The federation's control ship had been destroyed! I turned to Eirtaé with a massive grin on my face. I was about to hug her when I saw the dead bodies of those who had died freeing Naboo.

We might have won, but we didn't have a reason to celebrate.

As solemly as I could I crouched down to the cover guy. "Let's get you to a medcentre."

"I'll go and report to Queen Amidala. Maybe she has word about Sabé." Eirtaé made her way back down the hallway to the staircase as I helped the security volunteer up.

He leaned on me as we headed in the opposite direction as Eirtaé.

"So, brave one, you must tell me your name. When I tell the queen about this I can't refer to you as cover guy." I smiled, trying to break the ice.

"Cover guy? That's pretty original." He laughed. "If you want to know my name just ask me outright! Don't pretend hat you're going to talk about me to the queen."

His face was light up, despite the obvious pain he was in.

"Oh, the way you flatter yourself is quite amusing!" I feigned outrage. "I'll let you off though, because you are injured and all."

"Mett." He replied. "Mett Habble."

We walked the rest of the small journey in silence, as I could tell that he was in considerable pain.

"Well Mett Habble, we've reached our destination. I hope all is well." I bowed as we reached one of the many small medical facilities in the palace.

"Wait, you didn't tell me your name."

"If I tell you I'll have to kill you." I smiled as a medical droid began to examine his shoulder.

"Well, I think I'm halfway there already." He smiled back at me, and I was struck by his amazing blue eyes.

"How about this." I tried not to wince as the droid prodded his shoulder." I'll come by later when I'm on my break, then I might tell you my name."

"I thought handmaidens weren't supposed to be evil."

"I am no such thing! Now, as much as I would like to stand here as you insult me, I have a duty to perform. I will be back as soon as I can. I promise."

"Already making promises to a stranger?"

"Oh Mett, you're not a stranger. I know your name remember?" I turned away before I decided that Padmé would be fine with the rest of the handmaidens.

On my way to the throne room, Eirtaé comed me and told me that Sabé was safe and that the viceroy had been captured. Squealing with excitement I called lady Phoenia, who told me that she would be there as soon as she could.

No doubt to see a certain governor.

Feeling the weight lift off my shoulders I decided that life getting back to normal would be the best thing to happen all year. Even if it did mean waking up at four everyday.


	19. Never Again

Chapter 19: Never again

Lady Amiliaé Phoenia's POV

Royal palace, Theed, Naboo

After parting ways with Padmé and the jedi I had traveled to the outskirts of Theed and helped the security volunteers free the dreaded camp four.

As soon as Rabé had commed me and told me that they had captured the viceroy I jumped in the nearest speeder with one of the remaining pilots and headed to the royal palace.

The main promenades were full of nabooian citizens that had been freed from the many prisoner camps, so getting past in a transport was going to be impossible.

I turned to the driver. "Thank you for your assistance but I must leave you here. There is something that I must attend to immediately."

He protested that I shouldn't go out into the masses unprotected, but I was gone before he had finished his sentence, knowing that I wasn't in any danger at all.

I moved quickly through the crowds, apologising for bumping into celebrating people as I went.

After a good quarter of an hour I reached one of the back entrances to the palace and headed to the east wing as soon as the royal guards let me pass.

I was sure that my headdress was falling halfway down my head but I didn't stop to adjust it.

Most of the hallways were practically empty so I ran, holding my up skirts unappropriately. For once in my life I didn't care about what people thought of me, I just felt the need to see him, to hold him, and just make sure he was okay. I passed by Sabé and the padawan as I ran, but she seemed too lost to notice me. Once again I reminded myself that he was the most important thing right now and decided that the jedi would be able to look after her just fine.

Knowing fully well that running past the throne room was completely off the cards I decided that I had to take the staircase that led to the servants rooms downstairs. From there I would go through a few corridors, one final staircase, and enter the dungeons where he had been kept prisoner for the past week.

In the end I didn't have to take the alternative route. I skidded to a stop at the top of the staircase and dropped my skirts hurriedly.

There he was, making his way up the staircase, with Saché and Yané in tow, surrounded by a dozen or so royal guards. He stopped dead when he saw me and I could feel my eyes welling up.

Not thinking twice about court etiquette and where it stood on public displays of affection I ran down the stairs and into his arms, nearly throwing him down the stairs with me.

"Sio I love you. I love you so, so much." I began muttering incoherently into his neck as everyone started to cheer.

"Aemiliaé..."

"Do you love me?" My voice sounded weak and desperate, and I was grateful that the cheers made it impossible for the others to hear me. Without realising I held onto him, knowing that I wouldn't be able to stand should he give me a negative answer.

"More than you'll ever know."

"Then why aren't you kissing me already?" I couldn't disguise my relief and before he could protest I kissed him.

"Whoo! Go Phoenia! At last!" Roared Saché, as she patted us on the back. It was good to know that she hadn't lost her humour.

"Hey! Leave them to it Saché. It's not everyday that you tell a man you've been in love with him all your life and get a good response." Chuckled Yané.

"It was hardly all her life." Blushed the governor, as he pulled away from me slightly.

"It _was_ ever since I met you though." I said shyly, surprising myself.

"Hey! I'm supposed to be the shy one!" I was even more surprised when not-so-shy-anymore Yané nudged me.

"Not anymore! What happened to you?"

"I found my voice Lady Phoenia." She bowed.

"I'm glad to hear that Yané."

"Me too, though she did encourage me to curse when in captivity!" Saché's eyes were twinkling as Yané looked a bit embarrased.

I feigned outrage before turning to Sio, tears in my eyes. "I can't tell you how relieved I am to see you safe."

"Hey you!" He stroked my face. "You have not trained all your life to start crying in front of all these people."

"You're right." I embraced him. "But I will most probably cry later."

"I _bet_ you will." Said Saché before running up the stairs with Yané, both cackling with laughter as they went.

"She's going to pay for that." I smiled, but it faded slightly when I realised that the royal guards were trying not to stare at us awkwardly. "As much as I'd like to stay here and chat all day, we do have duties to perform."

"To the throne room?" He asked, smiling.

"To the throne room." I confirmed, leading the small group up the stairs.

**###**

After yet another day stuck in the throne room with Padmé negotiating the new treaty with the viceroy of the trade federation, Bibble had told me that he had a surprise in store, before blindfolding me and leading me through the upper levels of the palace.

"Are you sure? Are you not as tired as me? Do you not want to just go to bed and sleep for about a standard year or so?" I hated surprises, and I_ really_ was tired. If I didn't like it then I wasn't sure if I had the energy to pretend that I did.

"Stop grumbling Aemiliaé. If you don't stop being ungrateful this instant I might just throw you off the cliff." I couldn't see him but I was sure that his face was full of glee.

"Well people might see you taking the esteemed tutor of Queen Padmé Amidala blindfolded and think that you are up to some evil plan."

"No I don't agree with you there." The more he chuckled, the more my irritation grew. "My dearest Aemiliaé, you must know that we are the most popular rumour around court right now."

I agreed with that. The rumours were truly irritating. Most of them were harmless, but a few were malicious.

Some suggested that we had been together all along and they accused Bibble of taking advantage of a young girl. Our age gap had always bothered him, and I was always reassuring him that I wouldn't leave him for a man my age ever. He knew I loved him but I couldn't deny that the rumours put a strain on our relationship.

I decided to think about the ridiculous rumours instead.

First we were about to leave our jobs run off to another system, then came the secret marriage rumours, and finally the cherry on top was that I was pregnant with triplets.

"Yeah the pregnancy rumours are quite fun." I smiled. "Sio be careful. If we were to be seen like this they might start something about you getting rid of me because you are a career man and don't want to have a family."

"I know you're not, but if you were I would never ever get rid of you."

"Well I might get rid of you if you keep talking about pregnancy!"

"Very well." He said, as we came to a stop. "I do hope you like this Aemiliaé."

He took the blindfold off and when my eyes finally adjusted to the light I gasped. My irritation drained away instantly and I turned around to face him.

"It's perfect! You're perfect! Oh I can't believe you did all this for me!" He had taken me to a small round balcony that looked over the enourmous drop. He had decorated the usually empty space with blankets, beautiful flowers from the palace gardens and candles. "When did you have time to do this?"

"I have my ways." He smiled. "Now milady, please have a seat, it has been a terribly long day."

"Oh, if you insist."

**###**

After we had relaxed and chatted about the future, a few palace servants came and served us a delicious dinner.

I couldn't have been happier. I was with the man I loved and the week from hell was officially over. It had been one of the longest and most stressful weeks of my life, and I was sure that I had aged at least ten standard years.

"I assure you that you look just as young and beautiful as you did when I first met you." Sio had told me, after I had expressed my concerns about my face.

"Oh how sickly sweet. You do know that you first met me twenty standard years ago don't you?"

"Yes Aemiliaé, of course I do. Back then you were just _assistant_ Phoenia."

"Yeah? Well you were only the prince of Theed!"

"Being a prince is a lot more important than being a _measly_ political assistant!"

"Oh how dare you! Being a political assistant on Coruscant at age fifteen is very important! Wheras being a prince at age thirty is almost unheard of!"

"If we had been allowed to be together back then, do you think that we would have lasted till now?" He stood up to look over the lake.

The laughter had disappeared and the convesation had turned serious in no time at all.

"What is the point of looking back my love? All I know is that I love you, and that I will remain by your side for as long as you let me." I joined him.

"I'm glad you said that." He left my side.

"Why?" I sighed. "I don't know why I have to remind you of it constantly."

"Aemiliaé?"

I turned around and nearly fell over the balcony when I saw that he was down on one knee, holding a sparkling ring.

"Yes?" I steadied myself.

"I have spent the best part of my life chasing you, so now that I have you again, will you do me the honour of spending what's left of it by my side as my wife?"

"Yes! Of course I will!" After he put the ring on my finger I knelt down with him and held him.

"Let's never be apart again." He whispered.

"Never again." I agreed, prepared to spend the rest of my life as Mrs Bibble.


	20. Better in time

**Autor's note: Hello to whoever is reading this! I would just like to point out something! I know that Obi Wan is no longer a Padawan during the events of this chapter, but in this story he is :) Also, it would be great if you could let me know what you're thinking!**

**GroovyGrape** **hopes you have a great day! Xx**

Chapter 20:Better in time

Padmé Naberrie's POV

Throne room, Royal Palace, Theed, Naboo

It was a beautiful sunny day, and even though Theed's main promenade had suffered considerable damage, I couldn't help but smile.

I wasn't worried about Lady Phoenia telling me off either. She and the governor had been given the day off to celebrate their engagement.

Besides, after our tension filled conversations on Coruscant, we had both decided that once Naboo had gone back to normal, we were going to go our separate ways. While I admit that most of the time it was me lashing out at everyone, she agrees that I have proved myself during the invasion, telling me that there is nothing more she can show me.

I stood waiting for chancellor Palpatine and the jedi masters that had come to arrest Nute Gunray and his colleagues, surrounded by Panaka, his royal guards and all my royal handmaidens. I'd also received word that Obi Wan's master and Anakin would be coming to Naboo with them, now that Qui-Gon had recovered from the injuries inflicted by the sith.

As funny as it may sound, I had never been more grateful to be in the itchy white make up and elaborate, yet very uncomfortable dress.

While many upsetting things had ocurred in the war, we were finally free, and I was finally able to put things right.

I had started with the trade federation. I organised a treaty that would benefit Naboo, and the viceroy was the one forced to sign it. I also sorted out the plasma issue once and for all.

Then I dealt with Sabé. After Genei's death she was offered the chance to have as much time off work as she needed, but she refused. Worried about her, I had called my aunty Derané to see her.

Speaking with her mother hadn't helped, mainly because she was even more distraught than Sabé. Losing the man that she'd had a child with must have been horrible for her, though she _was_ comforted by his last words.

My last resort was Obi Wan. He hadn't been _that_ close to him, but Genei had still been a jedi master and a friend, so Obi Wan knew what it felt like to lose someone that had been a part of his life, even if it was for only a brief moment.

Luckily, Sabé found a "great source of comfort" in him (her words not mine), and I noticed that whenever she was with him, she always managed to smile. I knew fully well that jedi weren't allowed to have relationships and all that, but Sabé needed as many friends as she could get right now, especially if she actually listened to them.

The next thing I had to deal with was Genei's funeral. It was to be held tonight, after the neimoidians had been sent back to Coruscant to explain their actions to the senate. I had been prepared to organise a state funeral for my "uncle", but Obi Wan had assured me that the older jedi wouldn't have wanted all the fuss and would have much prefered a traditional funeral.

So a traditional funeral had been arranged. Derané had insisted on preparing the body, and even though Obi Wan insisted it wasn't necessary I let her, just to get her off my back.

My thoughts were interrupted when the ship finally landed and the new supreme chancellor marched down the ramp, surrounded by his guards.

"Now Viceroy, you're going to have to go back to the senate and explain all this." I said coolly, wishing that he'd get out of my sight already.

Captain Panaka stepped forward. "I think you can kiss your trade franchise goodbye." He led the neimoidians to the side of the ramp, as Obi Wan followed him to greet the chancellor.

Palpatine spoke to Obi Wan before striding over to see me, a big smile on his face. Pushing what Lady Phoenia had said to the back of my mind I greeted him.

"Congratulations on your election chancellor." Behind him I could see how Obi Wan greeted Qui-Gon and Anakin. I noticed that the little boy had a new haircut, and a braid behind his right ear, just like Obi Wan's.

Realising that Eirtaé would kill me if she saw me looking past the chancellor while he was speaking to me, I quickly focused on what he was saying.

"Your braveness has saved our people your majesty, it is you who should be congratulated." He paused. "Together we will bring peace and prosperity to the republic."

If there was one thing I hated about politics then it was the fakeness of it. Sucking up to people had never been important to me, as I believed that it was unecessary. Despite my objections, Eirtaé was always reminding me how important it was to give good impressions and Lady Phoenia had told me on many occasions that tradition had to be respected.

I was not foolish enough to think that etiqutte would change just for me, no matter how much I wished it would. I disliked tradition immensely, from the elaborate speeches to the uncomforable dresses, and I promised myself that when my term as queen was over I would walk barefoot and have my hair down every single day.

**###**

After a meeting with the chancellor in which we had appointed the new senator of Naboo, I had retired to my rooms to get ready for Genei Allusis's funeral. I had sent Sabé, Yané and Saché on errands, leaving me alone with Rabé and Eirtaé.

The handmaidens had changed from their yellow robes into dark, sombre ones. No one smiled as they helped me into the same dress I had worn on my return back to Naboo.

My make up was white as usual, but this time instead of painting my lips red, Eirtaé used a dark shade of blue. She also drew blue streaks through my eyes.

It was the typical make up the Nabooian monarch wore in times of mourning.

"Eirtaé, call padawan Kenobi." She bowed and exited the room as Rabé lifted the headdress onto my head.

"Is everything alright your highness?"

"Yes Rabé, I would just like to have a word with him before the ceremony begins."

She looked at me questioningly, but didn't say anymore. She then fussed over my dress until the door opened and Obi Wan Kenobi and Eirtaé entered.

"Your highness." He bowed, as Eirtaé and Rabé went to stand silently by the door.

"Padawan Kenobi." I acknowledged. "I have been meaning to speak to you."

"Of course, your highness. What can I help you with?"

"Come." I said, gesturing to the balcony. I signalled to Eirtaé and Rabé not to follow me. Some privacy was going to be needed for this conversation.

"How are you coping?"

"Alright, I suppose." He leant against the railing. "It's all been a big shock, your highness."

"Please." I held my hands up. "When it's just us call me Padmé. After all you've done for Naboo, I couldn't consider you anything less than a friend."

"Whatever pleases you, your highness." He laughed. "Sorry, I meant Padmé."

I let out a small laugh, before my face turned serious.

"I have been thinking about cancelling the celebrations." I paused. "You know, out of respect for Genei."

"What? Your highness you can't! Genei would have wanted us to celebrate his death! I didn't know him that well, but he always loved a good party."

"It feels wrong somehow."

"Trust me your highness, Genei will come back and haunt you if you cancel the celebrations."

I tried to lighten the mood. "You know that you've just called me your highness twice, when I told you not to?"

"I'm very sorry Padmé, you must forgive me."

"I might be able to forgive you, if..." I smiled as he looked at me intrigued. "You tell me the deal about Sabé."

He frowned.

"She insists that she's fine, yet I know that she's hurting. I can feel it, and I just want to tell her that she doesn't have to put a brave face on for me."

"Why don't you tell her?"

"Padmé, you are a very intelligent woman. I'm sure that you know that jedi can't form that kind of relationship."

It was my turn to frown.

"If you jedi aren't allowed to form such relationships, why do most of you do so anyway? It's only human to love, and to be loved in return."

"Jedi aren't normal humans Padmé."

"I have to disagree with you there. You may think that you are superior, but you are not. I think that you're afraid of love."

"Jedi aren't afraid of anything." He retorted rather nastily.

"Let's not get upset over this Obi Wan. Genei's death is upsetting enough."

"You're right." He bowed, before we entered the social area of my apartments. Eirtaé and Rabé, like the good handmaidens they were, still stood attentively by the door.

"Thank you for your time, Padawan Kenobi."

"Of course your highness." He bowed again, before Rabé opened the door for him.

As soon as the door shut I commmed Saché, Yané and Sabé, and let them know that we were ready to leave for the funeral of Genei Allusis, Great jedi master and descendant of the legendary Belth Allusis.

**###**

The funeral was sad.

It was held at night in a small temple near the palace, the eternal flame lighting the small path that led to the entrance. The funeral was attended by a few jedi, Boss Nass, Chancellor Palpatine, Aunty Derané, artoo, Jar-Jar, myself and my five principal handmaidens.

The body was set on fire, and Derané's sobs filled the whole room. Trying to keep it together myself, I glanced at Anakin, who stood in front of Qui-Gon. Genei hadn't been anything to him, yet he looked distraught. Deciding that it wasn't my place to intervene I silently turned back to the dead jedi master.

I couldn't do it.

I couldn't stand there and watch the man who had saved Sabé's life and Naboo be burnt.

It wasn't fair.

Sabé hadn't done anything wrong, yet now she was destined to live the rest of her life without a father and with a broken-hearted mother.

Turning ever so slightly to see how she was holding up, I saw something that caused me a great deal of worry.

A single tear fell down her face, yet that didn't concern me. What concerned me was the not-so-subtle way she was holding hands with Obi Wan Kenobi.

How dare he? Tell me all that about jedi not being able to have "that kind of relationship", only to go and hold _my_ cousin's hand! Either he was leading her on, or he had lied to me.

Whichever option, it just wasn't good enough.

Obi Wan was in for a very uncomfortable conversation later.


	21. Home truths

Chapter 21: Home truths

Eirtaé Anidale's POV

Theed, Naboo

The turquoise roof-tiles were dull, and despite them being as pituresque as ever, the backstreets of Theed seemed quite scary in the early hours of the morning with no-one around.

I peered nervously around from under the hood of my dark handmaiden cloak, relaxing a bit as I imagined that I was on a secret mission, like all the heroes of the holodramas that Saché and Rabé enjoyed so much. They had often stayed up too late watching them, and once they never slept at all.

They regretted not sleeping all day, and I had enjoyed telling them off about it inmensely. I felt a pang of guilt as I thought about my friends, realising that if it weren't for them, I would still be the bossy, blonde, stuck-up and posh handmaiden that most at court had come to despise.

I rounded a corner and subtly checked that my blaster was still strapped to my thigh. My secret mission wouldn't be a success without it.

I mean, come on. Everyone knows that holodrama heroes are always armed.

I snapped myself out of my stupid daydream. Not matter how much I wished I was a bounty-hunter, or a spy, I was just a royal handmaiden. Off duty, at that.

And as much as I wished I was about to go on difficult missions, all I was really doing was making my way to see my family.

My dear, _dear_ family.

It was a wonder they were still together. As a little girl, I had always assumed that my mother was very much in love with my father, as he was with her. But her affair with Ars Veruna, the man who had been her first love, proved me wrong.

She was foolish to let her emotions control her. The consequence of Emé Anidale's actions? Her being referred to as one of Theed's most ambicious women, _not_ in the good way.

My father didn't seem to care though. He was on Coruscant most of the time, and he had told me many times that Theed was full of gossips. I never argued with him about it. It must have taken a lot to have forgiven my mother, and I was eternally grateful to him for doing so.

During the federation's occupation of Naboo, my whole family had been taken to one of the neimoidian's prisoner camps. According to the message I'd received fom my brother late after Genei's funeral, they had fought together to get out when the resistance forces arrived.

_A family that fights together, stays together_, I chuckled to myself.

I regretted the fact that we weren't meeting in the large mansion we owned back home in the large river village of Parrlay. Mainly because I wouldn't be able to make it there and back in time for the celebration parade that was going to be held later today.

I reached the large house that Veruna had given to my mother. It was a traditional Nabooian house, and my mother's servants kept it in good shape when she was in the family home in Parrlay.

I sighed, very loudly.

Yes, they were my family and I was very glad that they were all unharmed, but still, I wasn't looking forward to seeing them at all.

Reaching into my pocket I found the small key, and reluctantly opened the front door.

"Eirtaé Darling, it's wonderful to see you!" My mother didn't even give me a chance to get through the door before pulling me into an embrace.

I let her off though, seeing as it was the first time we'd seen each other since I became a handmaiden.

Then came one of my older brothers, Endre.

"You alright mate? I can't believe you made me get up at these hours!"

"Sorry," I apoligised as we hugged. He then held me at arms length while I shrugged." Handmaiden schedule."

"Your other brothers are on a business trip I'm afraid." My mother shook her head. "They said that they simply couldn't miss the deals today._ Despite_ the fact that the whole of Naboo is on holiday."

Endre had already told me that Ergei and Edvard had left for Keren, but I kept that to myself, aware of how upset and worried my mother sounded.

I knelt down to hug my younger sister, Ellé, as my father entered the room.

"My little girl." Said my father, "I'm so glad that you're safe."

"I can't tell you how glad I am to see all of you safe either."

"Right Eirtaé, enough of the small talk." Interrupted my mother, ruining the small momento I had going on. "Tell me all the gossip surrounding Amidala."

This was going to be a bit awkward.

The reason for said awkwardness would be that the last time I was with my family I had swore that I would gain harmful information on the queen to bring her down, so that I could take her place.

They weren't going to like what I had to say.

**###**

I was right.

My family were taken aback by the change in me. They couldn't believe that I actually liked the person that had ruined my "career". They wouldn't acept that I was happy being a handmaiden and wouldn't hear of me wanting to pursue a career out of politics.

After trying to defend myself I had stormed out of the social area to the bedroom that belonged to me.

I had thrown a few things around before slumping on the floor and crying.

A lot.

I hated it. Crying was for weak people, and I considered myself to be anything but weak.

Probably more out of curiousity than care, my mother appeared, asking if I was okay.

"No mother. Believe it or not I am not okay." I stood up. "I have spent my whole life training and studying, and for what? You know I was so disappointed that I lost out on the election. But now that I have, I know why! Padmé is a better queen than I ever could hope to be! And I am truly fine with that. So why can't you be?"

"I only want what's best for you sweetheart."

"Then stop lying to me! Do you know how embarrassing the rumours are at court? They say I'm evil because they think that I'm his child!"

"You are your father's child Eirtaé!"

"Wow mother thank you. That clears things up."

"Eirtaé, don't take that tone with me. You used to be so ambicious! So educated and polite! The old you would _never_ have settled for being a handmaiden, much less answer me back!"

"Well the old Eirtaé was a bitch! And I'm proud of myself for changing!" I wiped the pathetic tears that were falling down my cheeks. "I'm sick of this! I have a right to know who my father is!"

"Eirtaé, I have already answered this!" She held her forehead, looking tired.

"Mother! Is Veruna my father?"

"Don't you dare mention that name in this house again!"

"You mean the house that_ he_ gave you? No wonder they call you Theed's whore!"

She slapped me hard across the face.

Maybe I deserved it, but I ran past her and down the stairs to the front door, even as she cried that she was sorry. The sun had come up, and the street's of Theed no longer looked scary, though even if they had, I was sure that I wouldn't have been the slightest bit bothered.

I threw my hood up, hoping that it would hide my tears as I ran back to the royal palace.

**###**

"Eirtaé." Padmé greeted me warmly as I entered the queen's chambers, before noticing my red eyes. "Please come and assist me a moment."

She ushered me into her warm social area, her dark brown eyes full of concern.

"What do you need assistance with your highness?" I bowed.

"Cut it out Eirtaé. I don't know how many times I have to tell you to call me Padmé when we're alone."

"What can I assist you with Padmé?" I curtsied this time.

"Eirtaé!" She practically screeched, grabbing my shoulders. "What is up with you? You should be happy! You've just seen your family, have you not?"

"You don't know my family Padmé. If you did you would feel a fool for what you just said."

She let go off my shoulders, and before I knew it I was telling her about what had happened, not bothering to control my emotions in the slightest.

I really had to learn how not to lose it in front of Naboo's sovereign.

"I'm sorry Eirtaé. I don't quite know what to say." Her eyes were still so full of concern.

"Please Padmé. Stop looking so concerned. You have been too concerned these past few weeks without having to worry about the disfunctional Anidale family." I smiled, but she didn't.

"Eirtaé. I might have a title, but I am still a human, just like you."

"No, you're wrong. I mean, obviously we're both humans and all that, but you have to run a whole planet! You can't compare that to having a few family problems."

"I have help running Naboo, and I believe that you need some help too."

"Help?"

"Just leave it to me." She said. "After everything you've done for me it's the least I can do for you."

"Padmé."

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"What are friends for?" She smiled, before calling for Saché.

**###**

I liked my soft green handmaiden robe, even though green was_ so_ not my colour.

All of the queen's handmaidens were stood at different places in the large ballroom, looking around for suspicious people.

It was an incredibly boring thing to do, mostly because there never were any suspicious people. Which is a good thing really,I mean, the less people trying to kill Padmé the better.

I stood on the upper level, and had a great view of the dancefloor. When I was little my family had often attended balls at the palace, and all the colourful dresses twirling around brought back good childhood memories.

Then I remembered exactly _why_ my family had been there, and felt sick.

Squashing down the urge to hurt someone or something, I concentrated on the dances.

I knew them all, and was busy going over the steps in my head when I saw a woman, quite similar to me, making her way up the steps to the upper floor.

Damn it Amidala. When she said she'd help I thought that meant, you know, being there for me and stuff. Not inviting my mother to the celebration ball!

I stood my ground and let her come to me, not planning on even looking in her direction.

"Eirtaé, may I have a word?"

"I'm on duty."

"Yes, I can see that, but the queen said that it would be okay."

"Well the queenisn't a handmaiden, nor a guard. It is imposible to protect someone while being distracted by people that you have nothing to say to!" I snapped.

"Saché is here to cover you."

I whirled around, praying that she wasn't there.

She was.

"Fine. But you'd better make it quick."

My mother took me to the palace gardens, to the same spot where I had met with Veruna so long ago. She cried, she begged and she shouted, while I sat there, numb.

I was a child born out of wedlock. A bastard!

In the back of my mind I'd known.

But having it confirmed was something else. Knowing that I had come from something so dirty made me feel sick, and unwanted.

Without saying a word I got up, leaving my mother behind. I ran to my chambers, not bothering to slow down like I had so long ago.

Desperately, I tore my handmaiden dress off, not caring that I'd ripped it and jumped in the 'fresher, hoping that I could make myself feel clean, all the while knowing that I'd never feel the same about myself again.


	22. Let me love you tonight

Chapter 22:Let me love you tonight

Sabé Reccen's POV

Ballroom, Royal Palace, Theed, Naboo

The ballroom was full of important politicians and ministers, all fussing over the brave queen and the newly elected chancellor.

Us royal handmaidens were spread out across the room, on duty, even though the palace's hallways were full of panaka's men.

No partying for me, I'm afraid.

I took a break from looking for suspicious people and uselessly searched the large ballroom for Obi Wan, knowing fully well that he wasn't there. Padmé had given him a talking to after Genei's funeral and he hadn't spoken to me since.

Which was completely unfair.

She seems to think that she knows what's best for me, and being intimate with a jedi was something that she obviously considered bad.

It was driving me crazy, yet I couldn't do anything about it.

See the problem is, I'm just a handmaiden and can't go off on a wild goose chase after a jedi, and Padmé, being queen and all, doesn't have to answer to anyone, let alone me.

I looked over to where Qui-Gon and Anakin stood, looking awkward as a particularly slimy poltician, Edvard Menté, fussed over them. I breathed a sigh of relief under my soft green hood, grateful that no-one in the room was bothered about speaking to me, a measly handmaiden.

I glanced at Padmé, who had made her way to talk to the two jedi and sighed again, wishing that I could go and find Obi Wan.

Still, I carried on checking the room, minding my own business.

That was when I heard a voice in my ear.

"I would be very grateful if you would guide me to my room, handmaiden." I nearly jumped out of my skin.

I quickly glanced at Lady Phoenia and the governor, who were dancing together on the dancefloor. Glad that the loved-up tutor hadn't noticed my loss of composure, I turned around and found Obi Wan Kenobi smiling at me charmingly. I blushed, cursing the butterflies that were having their own ball in my stomach.

"I'm sorry Obi Wan, but I'm on duty. The queen can get a maid to see to it." I replied, regretting every single word.

"The queen said that Yané can cover for you." I looked at him quizically, wondering when he had spoken to Padmé. "Besides, she also told me that you were an excellent guide."

His eyes were twinkling, and if possible, my cheeks got even redder.

"Are you disrespecting my knowledge of the gungan realm?" I smiled, remembering the time that we had to find the gungang's sacred place and how I had made everyone go the way that I felt right, only to end up nearly toppling off a cliff. I had despised the horrid white make-up ever since I first saw it, but I will be eternally grateful for it on that occasion, sure that if my face had been visible, it would have been redder than the scar of remebrance.

Or just as red as it is now.

"I wouldn't dream of doing such a thing Sabé. The view from that cliff was absolutely astounding."

Not knowing quite how to respond without seeming a fool, I turned to Padmé, who nodded at me. She'd obviously changed her mind, and I had a feeling that I knew why.

Nonetheless, I decided to wait until we reached his room before confronting him.

"Right then, let's get you to your room. Will anyone else be accompanying us?" I inquired, hoping that they wouldn't be. Obi Wan was a lot more reserved when it came to being with other people.

"No, it'll just be me."

We started to walk to the exit in a very uncomfortable silence.

"I bet you can't wait to get to Coruscant. Personally I hate not sleeping in my own bed."

Wait. What? Where did that come from? I hated the effect awkward silence had on me.

Obi Wan seemed a bit confused at my statement, so I decided to talk about Anakin's training and his promotion to jedi knight instead.

"I bet you can't wait to be a jedi knight. You can have your own padawan then can't you?"

"Yes." Wow, thanks for helping me out jedi. I racked my brains for something to say.

"Are you going to miss Qui-Gon? Is that what's bothering you?" I had to get a grip. I was being way too annoying and asking quite personal questions.

"I will see him often. And Anakin is very comfortable with him." His face was a bit stonier than usual, but he didn't seem _that_ annoyed with me.

"Is Qui-Gon already training him?"

"They have a strong bond, but the real training will start when we get back to Coruscant."

"And when will that be?" I couldn't stop myself from blurting out.

He looked at me funny, and I nervously smiled before adding, "If you don't mind me asking."

"I don't know Sabé. I would say that we would have to stay on Naboo and help with repairs for at least another few weeks."

My heart soared, but I wasn't going to let him know that of course. "You mean to say that I'm going to have to put up with you for another two weeks? Oh, the dread!"

I laughed, but stopped as soon as his smile started to fade. "I was only joking Obi Wan... I _do_ like spending time with you."

"I know, I like it too." My heart couldn't possibly have beaten faster as he smiled at me. "Perhaps a little more than I should."

I smiled, yet again not knowing how to respond, and dreamt about the kiss we had shared in the tunnels. I was so caught up in my daydream that I almost walked straight past his room.

"Here we are!" I announced, trying to hide how disappointed I was that he was going already. Returning to the hot, full ballroom was going to be torture.

"Aren't you going to show me in?" His eyes were so beautiful when they were shining like that. But, I was going to play it cool as always.

"Oh! Well pardon me for thinking that a fully grown jedi wasn't capable of opening a door without a handmaiden's assistance!"

I opened the door and stepped to the side, about to say goodnight, when he grabbed my hand and pulled me in with him.

"Padawan Kenobi." I gasped as he shut the door with the force.

"Handmaiden Naberrie." He whispered as he pulled me into an embrace.

I was about to pull away when he spoke.

"Please Sabé."

I held him as I tried to ignore my heart. I was vunerable and he knew it. So I pushed him away.

"No Obi Wan. I beg you to stop."

"And I beg you to understand! He died because of me! _Your_ father died because I wasn't good enough!" He completely broke down, and I stood there, gaping at him.

Out of all the possibilities, I wasn't expecting a jedi to start crying like a child in front of me.

I reached out and held him.

"Obi Wan, you're not thinking straight. The guilt that you have no business feeling is clouding your vision!"

"Gods Sabé!" His tears turned into anger. "You sound like master Windu!"

I had seen a lot of holograms of the legendary Master, an was quite sure that I sounded nothing like him.

"I just need you to see sense!" I said, raising my voice a little.

"And I just need you to see that I'm falling for you Sabé! Do you know how that makes me feel? A jedi should know better!" He paused, seeming to be thinking of what to say. "I promised myself that if we both survived the battle then I wouldn't leave Naboo without letting you know how I feel. I started in the tunnel and I'll finish telling you now."

I stared at him, my eyes full of tears, as he walked towards me and held my hand.

"So I'm here, begging you not to reject me. Sabé please, let me love you tonight."

I reached up to touch his face with my free hand as he held me close and kissed me.


End file.
